Love of my life
by Tayanita
Summary: De alguna manera, hacen buena pareja. Sí, la hacen. Serie de one-shots EreMika.
1. Nightmare

**NIGHTMARE**

Eren se quedaba en vela algunas noches.

Él era incapaz de pegar ojo muchas veces, tantas como estrellas hay en el cielo más allá de la ventana. Por el contrario, Mikasa sí que dormía de tirón, sobretodo después de hacer el amor. Y es ahí cuando Eren comenzaba a observarla, a preguntarse qué estaría soñando, porque —aunque jamás se lo diría— ella hablaba en sueños en algunas ocasiones, y le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué estaba viendo en la dimensión de Morfeo. Había formado hipótesis al respecto, basándose en las palabras incoherentes que decía, teorías a cada cual más absurda que la anterior.

Eren se apoyó contra la cabecera, sin quitarle la vista de encima. El paso del tiempo era abrumador; hace unos años estaban corriendo como niños por las calles de Shigansina, y ahora, estaban metidos en la misma cama, cubiertos por la misma manta, desnudos y dejando muy atrás a los chiquillos de antaño. Ya no eran unos críos, ahí tampoco eran soldados; eran un hombre y una mujer. Solamente Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman.

Un pequeño momento de tranquilidad en la vorágine de caos diaria.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos, pensativo. Aunque suene extraño, en los momentos de calma recordaba a su madre; su cabello chocolate recogido en un listón magenta, sus ojos ámbar, su melosa sonrisa. Carla estaría muy contenta de la relación que mantenía con la joven de rasgos orientales; estaba seguro de que al enterarse le hubiera tirado de una oreja, y que después los felicitaría a ambos por todo.

Cuando notó movimiento a su lado, abandonó la nostalgia. Mikasa se removía con inquietud bajo las sábanas, con los ojos fuertemente pegados y el ceño arrugado. Extrañado, Eren arqueó las cejas.

—No, aléjate... —murmuró, su voz quebradiza.

En cuestión de segundos, la respiración de ella se había convertido en una sucesión desenfrenada de jadeos y pequeños gritos ahogados. Sus manos pálidas se aferraban como garras a las colchas, como una tabla de salvación, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y a esas alturas, Eren ya empezaba a imaginarse el porqué de su reacción.

Cuando Mikasa quedó huérfana fue acogida por los Jaeger. Las primeras semanas fueron un infierno personal; las pesadillas eran constantes, según contaba —cosa que no solía suceder a menudo—, volvía a revivir el momento del asesinato con pelos y señales, la sangre escurriéndose por los tablones de aquella casa que un día fue un hogar, el cuerpo de su padre cayendo, el hachazo estrellándose en el cuello de su madre... Así de forma constante, en bucle, una tortura onírica que se prolongaba hasta el momento en el que despertaba, entre lágrimas y con el corazón acelerado.

Entonces Carla, impactada, la abrazaba, y Grisha le preparaba una tila.

Él, pues se quedaba mirando como un pasmarote.

—No abras la puerta... ¡No! —Continuó gimoteando, acumulando lágrimas en los lacrimales.

«¿Está teniendo una pesadilla?»

Y Eren, contrariamente a lo que aquel mocoso revoltoso, malhablado y cabeza de chorlito que un día fue, supo que debía ir al rescate inmediatamente. Se inclinó sobre ella y colocó una mano en su mejilla; estaba helada, pálida. Parecía que estaba viendo a un muerto (suposición que, pensándolo bien, no iba mal encaminada). Los párpados de Mikasa se despegaron abruptamente, el vaivén de su pecho bajo las cobijas era incontrolable, una minúscula lágrima descendió por su rostro hasta romperse contra su mano. Le acarició con suavidad la vieja cicatriz que descansaba abajo de su ojo derecho, y esperó a que ella recuperase el habla.

A la mujer que podía reventar a cien hombres, la dejó fuera de combate una pesadilla. Irónico, pero cierto.

—Mikasa —Le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, mientras susurraba tiernamente—. Tranquila.

La susodicha encontró su voz después de un breve lapso.

—H- hacía años que no tenía... que yo no...

—Shh. Ya se ha pasado —La inusual terneza en el tono de él la aturdió en un principio.

Eren enterró un beso en su cabeza antes de apoyar el mentón en esta. Con suavidad y firmeza, le pasó el brazo por el abdomen, estrechándola contra sí, tratando de transmitirle el confort que necesitaba para descansar.

—Estoy aquí, ¿vale? —murmuró.

—Vale...

—Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a soñar eso. Jamás —Emitió un bostezo.

Burlar los caprichos del subconsciente era complicado, quizá imposible. Pero estamos hablando de Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo. El roce de su sedoso cabello contra el cuello lo adormecieron, le hizo sentir los párpados pesados... muy pesados. La modorra que comenzaba a poseerlo era embriagadora. Tal vez tenerla así le provocaba somnolencia, no lo sabía, nunca fue fan de los arrumacos.

Bueno, tal vez ahora lo sería.

*

 **¡Holaaa a todo el que lea esto!**

 **Sí, sí, lo sé. Esta _cosa_ es un poco rara y corta, pero, ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra de mis ideas?**

 **Este es el primero de, espero que muchos, one-shots que publicaré por aquí, cuando la inspiración sople a mi favor. Serán de todo tipo, depende de cómo me pille el momento. Será un popurrí de muchos géneros. Algunos relatos, tal vez, tengan una extensión superior a la de un capítulo, o tres, o... ¡Quién sabe!**

 **Corto, cambio y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Fantasías peligrosas

**FANTASÍAS PELIGROSAS**

¿Quién quería pasar la noche de Halloween en urgencias?

Eren no estaba muy seguro de aquello, no desde que Mikasa lo hizo subir al coche funerario que le pidió prestado (supuestamente) a su tío para darle una sorpresa. Es que ella, a veces, tenía ideas bizarras, tan extrañas que harían flipar en colores a cualquier persona. Pero aquella en concreto, fue una alocada, una que a él, con todo lo temerario que era, no se le habría ocurrido ni en un millón de años.

—E-Esto... ¿no es un poco peligroso estar aquí? —El chico tragó duro al ver la puerta del oscuro camposanto; había niebla, tanta que a penas podía ver el tétrico letrero, «C E M E N T E R I O», en lo alto del arco metálico que conformaba la entrada—. Sé que siempre has sido gótica, y que te mola el tema de los muertos, la ouija y todo eso, pero... ¿por qué estamos en el cementerio? Pensaba que íbamos a una fiesta o algo así...

Mikasa sonrió pícaramente. Estacionó el vehículo ahí mismo, en el primer sitio que pilló. Su novio quería ir de parranda, pero ella tenía otro plan en mente, uno mucho más adecuado y... sexy.

—Vamos a una fiesta —dijo, quitándose el cinturón y sentándose sobre él, cara a cara—. Una privada —continuó, plantándole un beso en los labios, mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la guantera para sacar un par de sobrecitos. Eran profilácticos—, y segura...

El chico, posando las manos en sus hombros, deshizo el ósculo.

—¡Pero estamos en un coche fúnebre! ¿No te da un poco de yuyu hacerlo aquí?

—¡Ay! —Mikasa suspiró, larga y pausadamente—. Sabes que siempre he tenido esta fantasía...

Cierto. La muchacha tenía una lista de fantasías que él se esforzaba en completar. En los baños de un centro comercial, encima de la lavadora encendida (eso fue increíble, ¡vibraciones por todas partes!), en el banco de un jardín... Ah, joder, al final le acabaron gustando, pero es que aquello pasaba de castaño oscuro. El tema de los difuntos no era de su agrado, siempre le había dado mal rollo todo lo relacionado con tumbas y cruces. Procesaba un gran respeto hacia ello.

—Pero...

—Venga —susurró—. No le he robado el coche a mi tío para nada. Por favor, te necesito...

Genial. Le había robado a Kenny Ackerman, el cual quería rajarle el cuello desde que inició una relación con su amada sobrina. Eso lo convenció aún más de que no debía hacerlo, que quizás Kenny tenía puesta una cámara en el interior o... Empezaba a ponerse paranoico. Pero cuando Mikasa comenzó a jugar con el zíper de sus vaqueros, sólo le quedó suspirar, derrotado nuevamente por los encantos femeninos.

—Está bien, está bien.

(...)

—¡Tendrás que atraparme si quieres terminar! —Mikasa continuó moviéndose entre las lápidas, vestida únicamente con una camiseta y unas bragas. Había dejado a su chico con la miel en los labios en la parte de atrás del coche, entreteniéndose en los preliminares prometiéndole que lo bueno se daría dentro de la necrópolis. Y él, dispuesto a acabar con lo que habían empezado, aceptó.

Total, ¡de perdidos al río!

Pero no contaba con que ella echaría a correr y que aquello se convertiría en un pilla-pilla sexual.

Hacía tiempo que quería cumplir aquella fantasía. Dios, ¿había algo más romántico y sensual que una cama cubierta de rosas y rodeada de velas? Sí, un viejo cementerio nebuloso, oscuro y macabro. Eren no estaba muy convencido, pero se encargaría de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Después de todo, había logrado arrastrarlo hasta ese punto.

De repente, escuchó un grito espantoso. Era el muchacho. Eren había pegado un chillido terrible, de dolor. Mikasa, extrañada, acudió hacia al lugar de donde provenía el berrido. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se asomó a un nicho de tres metros de profundidad y lo vio, agarrándose el hombro derecho.

—Oh, eso es muy caliente —comentó—. ¿Cómo puedo bajar ahí también?

—¡Por Dios santo, Mikasa! —El chico lloriqueó—. ¡Me he caído, me he caído!

Uy, eso lo cambiaba todo. La joven, ahora preocupada, trató de calmarlo, diciéndole que intentaría sacarlo de ahí. Eren se quejaba, casi llorando del intenso dolor que sentía; estaba casi desnudo, sólo llevaba unos bóxer y sabía que algún hueso se había roto. Mikasa, por su parte, fue al automóvil a por su teléfono. Lo único que podía hacer era pedir ayuda.

En menos de diez minutos, la policía, los bomberos y una ambulancia llegaron al sitio.

—Estábamos visitando la tumba de algunos familiares y se cayó —mintió.

El agente Marco Bodt arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

—Y... ¿por qué están ustedes semidesnudos?

Buena pregunta.

(...)

Fractura de clavícula.

La doctora de urgencias, Hanji Zoe, le había dicho que debía guardar reposo durante unas semanas.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó Mikasa, a su lado.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Sí, sí lo es —continuó, apenada—. Yo me empeñé en que tuviéramos sexo en el cementerio, tú no estabas muy seguro y yo... pues te arrastré —suspiró—. Lo siento mucho, Eren.

—Oh, vamos, fui yo el que no vio el agujero —bromeó, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Vaya que ha sido un Halloween movidito.

—Entonces... ¿no estás enfadado?

—¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo?

Mikasa, al oír aquello, se inclinó y lo besó con delicadeza, sosteniéndolo de las mejillas. Él correspondió al instante, sin moverse de la camilla, puesto que le dijeron que nada de movimientos bruscos.

Eren le mordió el labio inferior, y acto seguido, se pronunció:

—Pues... yo siempre he querido hacerlo en un hospital.

*

 **Inspirado en un capítulo de EL SEXO ME LLEVÓ A URGENCIAS, un programa maravilloso con el que me río muchísimo. Concretamente, la historia en la que está basada este one-shot, es una de las que más gracia me han hecho xD.** **Y, como quería escribir algo fuera de lo común, pues opté por escribir esto y hala, este es el resultado.** **Bueno, no me enrollo más~** **Bye!**


	3. Cortos muy cortos (I)

**Cortos muy cortos (I)**

"Nadie nace sabiendo"

 **—Refrán**

.

 _—Voy a chocar..._

 _—Vas a chocar..._

 _—Mi boca..._

 _—Tu boca..._

 _—Con la tuya..._

 _—Con la mía..._ ¡¿Eh?!

Mikasa se quedó clavada en el sitio.

—Porque me gustas —aclaró Eren.

—Porque te... Que yo te gusto...

—Así es —asintió.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Mikasa, más para sus adentros que para él.

—Bu-bueno, Armin dice que es por un proceso que empieza en la corteza cerebral, y que—

—Calla —La joven interrumpió—. ¿No ibas... a chocar tu boca con la mía?

—S-Sí.

—Bien, pues, ¿a q-qué esperas?

—Yo... pues, es que no sé, yo, hum...

Mikasa lo agarró de la solapas de la chaqueta.

—Vale, _vamos a aprender._

*

 **No le busques más explicación a esto, ¿vale? Estaba aburrida, quería escribir algo y me acordé de que tengo una obra de one-shots.**

 **Un saludo, guapetones/as.**


	4. Limón

_King out. El juego previo con besos o caricias, que preparan el terreno. Es el mejor camino hacia el orgasmo._

Hay veces en las que Mikasa se siente desesperada, ansiosa y torturada.

Sus uñas se anclan a aquella piel morena, su boca deja salir suspiros, susurros incoherentes que sólo sería capaz de pronunciar ante él, su torturador. Porque él es fogoso, un mar de pasión, un volcán que no da señales de humo y estalla directamente. Pero sabe que Eren puede ser paciente, y los recorridos sinuosos de sus manos y labios por su cuerpo son una prueba irrefutable.

Y entonces ella se siente torturada (placentera tortura), porque sabe lo que vendrá después y la boca se le hace agua. No obstante, a Eren le gusta el juego previo, enloquecerla, llevarla al límite con cada roce, hasta que le ruegue lo inevitable, con esa vulgar palabra de tres sílabas que es música para los oídos de ambos.

—Fóllame.

Y ella está consciente de que la ha obedecido (ahí siempre lo hace) porque las manos de él acarician el reverso de sus muslos, los separan y Eren sonríe de lado cuando ve la maravilla que lo espera.

 _Bangover. Deriva de un día de placer. Dolor después de un intenso encuentro sexual._

Hay veces en las que Mikasa se siente como si un titán la hubiese pisoteado, masticado y escupido.

No hay analgésico que mitigue su dolor de caderas y las mentiras que emplea para justificarlo son un poco viejas. Dice que está así por el entrenamiento, que son agujetas de correr, y mientras miente ante sus compañeros y superiores, se fija en una mirada turquesa que irradia un brillo malicioso.

Porque sólo el portador de esos ojos conoce la génesis de sus molestias.

Luego, cuando cae la noche y los entrenamientos finalizan, siente como él entra en su cuarto discretamente, se mete en su cama y con sus manos le masajea la espalda, con toda la delicadeza que no lo caracteriza. Suspira, aliviada, al notar los dedos de Eren palpar, acariciar y mimar las zonas doloridas. Besa su nuca, el níveo espacio entre los omóplatos, el lumbago. Recorre cada meandro de su cuerpo, grácilmente, sin intenciones de llegar a algo más.

Mikasa sabe que esa noche es para dormir.


	5. Brokenpromiseland

**Brokenpromiseland**

.

Está roto como una flecha.

Eren sabe (y acepta), que las llamas vengativas de su alma son inapelables y ella está atrapada en la pira. Que ni toda el agua del mar que Armin ansía ver es suficiente, no, no lo es, no lo es para borrar la imagen de una Shigansina devastada a golpes de sin razón (aparente), un hogar hecho escombros, dos niños escarbando entre ellos y la ausencia de una madre.

Que vive bajo su propia ley de gravedad; arriba, siempre arriba sin pensar en la caída. Y una vez cayó, cuán pájaro abatido en el firmamento, sin alas de la libertad que pudieran haberle cortado. Moriría rabiando, en el clamor de una batalla que no era batalla, era una masacre. Pero renació, como el ave ígnea, como si la vida le hubiese ofrecido otro bocado de existencia.

Sabe que ese pequeño chirlo en el rostro de Mikasa es una consecuencia de su renacer (y su descontrol). Proteger y no herir, se supone que debe hacer —mas es complicado que alguien que no puede cuidarse a sí mismo lo haga con los demás—. Y es frustrante, porque esa marca va a estar ahí toda la vida y que no es la única, que ella tiene más de una en aquella piel blanquecina.

(Sí, ambos están quebrados física y psicológicamente).

No quiere hacerle daño, no quiere que la metralla de sus explosiones la alcance porque no es su guerra. Mikasa no debería estar ahí, debería seguir un camino diferente, por la ruta de la tranquilidad. No obstante, empuña espadas por una causa que amenaza con naufragar, mata titanes con la (letal) gracilidad de una mariposa y no se inmuta ante ello. Eren tiene ganas de pedirle que pare, que se aleje, que lo olvide y que sea feliz, pero conoce la respuesta que obtendrá y calla.

(—Es que no lo entiendes. Si tú saltas, yo salto; si te quemas, voy a mismísimo infierno para sacarte de ahí).

Y a veces recuerda a su madre diciéndole que él debería protegerla a ella. No al revés.

Había roto esa promesa.

A estas alturas, las manos de Mikasa están tan sucias de sangre enemiga que parece algo imposible que pare de luchar. Pero él sabe que, en algún momento, en algún instante fatal o en un fallo, la guadaña de la Parca la atacará. Todos caen, hasta los hombres más rudos caen en la parafernalia de los crueles días. Ella no es una excepción, ella no se regenerará, no es un felino de siete vidas.

Es una chica de carne y hueso en el país de las promesas rotas.

Y Eren es estúpido si piensa que lo va a dejar solo (en el fondo no quiere que lo haga). Lo único que puede hacer para que ella no se vaya ni muera, es protegerla. Tal como ella hace con él.

Sus corazones laten con coordinación, ya que él se ha dado cuenta de lo que debe hacer a partir de ahora.

Y se cubren las espaldas mutuamente.


	6. If you die

**"Coged las rosas mientras podáis,**

 **veloz el tiempo vuela.**

 **La misma flor que hoy admiráis**

 **mañana estará muerta."**

 _Robert Herrick_

—No mueras.

Eren se zafa de su agarre con brusquedad y, como siempre, las preocupaciones de Mikasa le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro. Le dirige una última mirada cargada de resquemor, desazón e incipiente odio, con la que quiere decirle que lo deje en paz.

Van a pelear, más allá de la frontera entre la vida y la muerte a la que llaman muro. A absolutamente nadie le importa lo que ella quiera, sólo hay un objetivo común que todos han de tener: la victoria sobre los titanes. No hay tiempo para patéticos sentimentalismos inservibles. Los pastos se van a teñir de sangre, muchos niños se van a quedar sin padres, muchas madres sin hijos y el mundo perderá montones de héroes... Y aún así, ¿le pide que se mantenga con vida?

Eren simplemente respira y se deja llevar por los sentimientos, por los impulsos y por el odio hacia aquellos seres enormes. Esa filosofía de vida podría matarlo en un futuro (no tan) lejano.

Mikasa lo ve marcharse de su lado y se muerde las paredes internas de la boca. Piensa que quizá la espalda de Eren sea la última imagen que tenga de él, que aunque pueda regenerar un brazo o una pierna, cabe la posibilidad de que perezca. Si eso sucede, no podrá soportarlo. Lo necesita porque él es su _todo_ y si muere no tiene _nada_.

Él es su hogar.

Su hogar, el motor de su vida, lo que guía sus espadas en la lucha, su Eren se está marchando lejos, muy lejos. La distancia no es física, es espiritual, algo que trasciende más allá del mundo material. Es quien le devolvió el Sol en aquel día gris, quien mató por ella sin conocerla. Es lo único que le queda, además de Armin.

Joder, hay tantas cosas que quiere (necesita) decirle, tantas palabras que duermen en su boca a esperan a que ella reúna el valor para decirlas. Hay tantas, tantas cosas amontonándose, tantos sentimientos acumulándose: _"te quiero demasiado. Eres lo más importante de mi vida, no sé qué haría si tú te fueras. No puedo evitar preocuparmepor ti, y me duele tu rechazo. Sí, soy una egoísta, te protejo porque te necesito a mi lado, porque te quiero."_

—¿Qué estás...?

Eren enmudece al sentir el torso de Mikasa contra su espalda, los finos brazos de ella rodearle el abdomen en un suave pero férreo agarre. La frente reposando en el espacio entre sus escápulas. Ciertamente, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ese abrazo a traición; sólo se queda quieto, atascado en el momento. Ni siquiera se plantea la opción de volver a alejarse, porque esto... esto... es diferente.

—Por favor, cuídate —le vuele a pedir—. No mueras.

 _(No mueras; si mueres, yo seré la siguiente; si mueres, mi vida no tiene sentido; si mueres, no tengo nada. Sólo tu doloroso recuerdo)._

Eren suspira, alza su vista al cielo y coloca suavemente sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Mikasa.

—Tonta, no lo haré.


	7. Four seasons: Winter has come

**Four seasons: _Winter has come_**

Todo empezó con un estornudo.

Cada invierno la gripe se extendía como la pólvora, especialmente entre niños, ancianos o personas con un débil sistema inmunitario. Había que tener el termómetro y las aspirinas preparadas por si acaso. Y, si la cosa empeoraba, acudir al médico para evitar tragedias.

Mikasa Ackerman se consideraba a sí misma una persona fuerte. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y no los necesitaría todos, las veces que había estado enferma a lo largo de sus dieciséis años. Se había caído mil veces montando en bicicleta, o corriendo, pero jamás se había roto un hueso. Ni una pequeña fractura. Mientras todos sus compañeros no dejaban de estornudar, sonarse y echar de todo por la napia, ella estaba perfectamente. Estaba sana como una manzana y escéptica de que su condición fuera a cambiar.

 _Estaba._

Quizás le echaron mal de ojo. Hum, o tal vez al cortarse un poco el pelo la semana pasada le ocurrió lo mismo que a Sansón: perdió su fuerza y se debilitó.

Había comenzado a estornudar, tenía la frente tan caliente que se podría freír un huevo en ella, estaba intensamente cansada y tenía dolores. Grisha Jaeger, como su tutor y médico de la familia, se sorprendió ante todos estos síntomas descritos por una Mikasa a la que le costaba hasta hablar. Tenía 38'7 C de fiebre, eso marcaba el termómetro. El doctor Jaeger llegó a la conclusión de que tenía gripe.

Gripe no, _gripazo._

Jesucristo, si le dolían hasta los ojos al lateralizar la mirada.

No necesitó que Carla la obligara a meterse en la cama: ya lo hizo ella misma. Durante el primer día, le resultaba una difícil tarea mantenerse en pie, sus piernas a penas tenían fuerza. Así que, la única opción factible en aquella circunstancia gripal, era meterse bajo las sábanas e intentar mantener el tipo. Nopodía (tampoco la iban a dejar) ir al instituto, no podía estudiar, no podía leer y mucho menos ver la pantalla del móvil sin sentir que se mareaba y que mil martillos le golpeaban la cabeza.

Pero lo peor, era esa olor a... a... a algo cuyo nombre desconocía. Un aroma muy extraño que captaba su nariz desde el momento en el que se puso mala.

O la cefalea fija instalada en su cabeza.

Mikasa, abatida sobre su lecho, pensaba en un poco de todo: que a lo mejor iba a estirar la pata y esa gripe era su billete de ida. Pero lo que más la molestaba, era la idea de irse al otro barrio sin haberle roto los dientes a su profesor de educación física, el enano con su mismo apellido al que llamaban Levi.

Sonrió débilmente ante la idea de partirle la cara de una patada de kick boxing.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Mikasa giró la cabeza, sólo para ver la figura de Eren Jaeger en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Hay que ver qué ojo tenía el chico, oye, la había pillado fantaseando.

El muchacho avanzó con un vaso de leche humeante, con una pajita y todo, por si la enfermedad la había vuelto tan senil como para no poder beber directamente. Asió el recipiente, llevando los labios hacia la puñetera pajita para sorber. El líquido caliente se deslizó por su garganta.

—La inexpugnable Mikasa Ackerman al fin ha pescado una gripe —comentó Eren sentado en el lado de la cama— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Eren le tocó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha, causando que ella dejara de beber. Estaba caliente.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno, he estado mejor —contestó con la voz tomada—. No deberías estar aquí mucho, te vas a contagiar.

—No —Eren, viendo que había liquidado la leche con rapidez, le quitó el vaso y lo colocó en la mesita de noche—. Mi madre ha ido a ver al tío Hannes, así que yo debo hacerme cargo de ti.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos. Ja, podía estar febril, delirando y con un trancazo del quince, pero no perdía la capacidad de leer entre líneas.

—Eso es una excusa para no hacer los deberes.

Eren, sintiéndose descubierto, se dispuso a defenderse:

—¡Es que los problemas de matemáticas son imposibles, hasta Armin dice que son un poco difíciles! —Mikasa arqueó las cejas ante tal declaración. Si Armin Arlet, presidente del club de álgebra, lo decía, tenía que ser cierto—. Creo que ni tú sabrías hacerlos...

—Trae el libro de matemáticas ahora mismo y lo comprobamos —pidió.

—Eh, vamos, no te piques —dijo él divertido—. Estás mala, si ves esos problemas, te pondrás peor, créeme. A mí me han dado arcadas al verlos.

Llevaba dos días sin ir a clase, y parecía que los profesores aprovechaban su ausencia para mandar actividades que producían síntomas de embarazo de alto riesgo. Bah, no podían ser tan difíciles, pensaba. Lo que sucedía es que contaba con unos amigos muy exagerados.

Ya tendría tiempo de echarle una ojeadita al libro.

Pero de momento...

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —se escandalizó él.

—Levantarme —Mikasa, ignorando como pocas veces hacía a su mejor amigo, puso un pie en el frío suelo. Aún continuaba teniendo dolorida en las articulaciones, especialmente en las rodillas, y en la musculatura. También estaba un poco somnolienta. Pero nada que no pudiese controlar, es más, ni siquiera lo clasificaría como un dolor, sino como una pequeña molestia—. Tengo que ir al baño.

¿Tal vez Eren pensaba que la gripe anulaba la vejiga?

A ver, el chaval no era muy listo, pero...

—Eren... ¡¿qué haces?! —Y ahí estaba ella, levantando la voz, cosa que tampoco solía ocurrir.

Mikasa Ackerman era una persona que controlaba perfectamente sus reacciones. Una gran habilidad, ciertamente. Sin embargo, cuando el brazo izquierdo de Eren se deslizó por su espalda y el derecho por debajo de sus rodillas, no supo a dónde mirar. Instintivamente, para no caerse, rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus finos brazos. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, no se atrevía a mirarlo a lo ojos. _Nooo._

Creía que la fiebre le estaba subiendo, pues sintió que el rostro le ardía.

¿Desde cuándo Eren poseía tanta fuerza en los brazos? ¿Es que estaba haciendo pesas en secreto? ¿Jugar en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto (entrenado por Levi) era el causante de tal vigor? ¡Vaya con el deporte!

—¿A ti qué te parece que hago? Llevarte, claro está. Es mejor que no andes mucho.

—Pero no es necesario que... No hace falta... —Nada, que era incapaz de encararlo. Jodeeer. ¡El tío la estaba poniendo extremadamente nerviosa, el corazón le iba a mil! Y para colmo, sentía un montón de mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago.

Síntomas gripales no eran.

¿De verdad iba a llevarla cuan heroico caballero a una dama en apuros? Pues sí. Durante el cortísimo trayecto de su habitación hasta la puerta del baño, trayecto que podría haber recorrido sin ningún inconveniente, mantuvo la vista desviada lejos de la de Eren. Una vez en el destino, y en tierra firme, no tardó en meterse al servicio y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Y echó el pestillo.

Se apalancó contra la puerta, su corazón calmándose. Más o menos. Tuvo que echarse unos cuántos manotazos de agua en la cara para calmarse. ¡¿Qué diantres acababa de suceder?! Eren, ese muchacho impredecible... En qué demonios estaría pensando para...

Mikasa, tras sacudir la cabeza para alejar ciertos pensamientos, se sentó en el escusado a hacer lo que nadie podía hacer por ella. Necesidades fisiológicas. Después de un ratillo, la cisterna sonó y la chica, esperando que Eren se hubiera largado a jugar a la play o a cualquier otra cosa, entreabrió la puerta, observando por el pequeño resquicio. Ahí estaba el chico de cabellera chocolate y ojos turquesas, apostado como un centinela.

¿Otra vez iba a...?

Eren, al verla abrir la puerta, se intentó acercar.

—Ah, por fin sa—

—No —Mikasa, rotunda, alargó su brazo con firmeza, mostrándole la palma.

—¿No qué?

—Que no hace falta que me lleves. Eren, sólo tengo la gripe, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo moverme perfectamente.

—¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti! ¿Por qué no quieres que te lleve, eh?

Hubo silencio. Mikasa no sabía qué responder, ciertamente. No había nada de malo en que la cargara entre sus brazos... No, absolutamente nada. No podía rebatirlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Eren le había hecho un jaque mate.

—Porque no.

Él se acercó a ella. Ella retrocedió. Eren, viendo que Mikasa estaba cada vez más colorada, le volvió a poner una mano en la frente.

—¡Estás ardiendo! —exclamó—. Voy a por paños húmedos. Métete en la cama ahora mismo.

Y obedeció. Unos minutos después, Eren apareció con una palangana y paños.

El chico introdujo la tela en el agua tibia, mojándola y escurriéndola. Colocó el paño húmedo en la frente de ella, remojándolo cada dos por tres cuando éste comenzaba a secarse. También lo deslizó por su cuello, frotando la piel con suma delicadeza. Mikasa entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Carla solía hacerle aquello cuando él era pequeño (ya no, por su orgullo de adolescente). Contribuía a mitigar la fiebre y ayudaba a reducir la congestión nasal, entre otras cosas.

A Mikasa, la sensación se le hizo muy agradable. Sus párpados ya no podían mantenerse separados, y Morfeo estaba llamando a su puerta con insistencia. Eren continuó durante... ¿diez? ¿veinte minutos? La muchacha ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. De lo único que era consciente, era de las manos de él poniendo y retirando el pañuelo de su frente, remojando y deslizándolo por su cuello en una caricia indirecta.

Pero esas estúpidas mariposas estomacales... ¡no cedían!

—Eren —Tosió—. Es mejor que te vayas, podrías contagiarte...

—Calla y duerme —dijo él con suavidad, pero firme—. En vez de preocuparte por mí, déjame cuidarte por una vez.

Eren, fiel a su sentencia, no se despegó de ella hasta que no cayó dormida. Sonrió al otear el rostro sereno y apacible de Mikasa, sus mejillas coloreadas de un rojo discreto. Antes de levantarse de la cama, se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en la frente ajena, manteniendo sus labios ahí durante unos segundos.

—Descansa, Mikasa.

 *****

 **Estaba yo aburrida y nació esto.**


	8. Cortos muy cortos (II) - Demasiado tarde

Era demasiado tarde.

Dejó a Mikasa por Annie, y Annie lo dejó por Bertolt Hoover.

Eren comprendió cómo se sintió Mikasa.

Y supo que, al terminar su relación con ella, cometió el mayor error de su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que ella era la persona que verdaderamente quería. La que se preocupaba por él, la que lo apoyaba, la que le animaba.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde, porque Mikasa ya lo había superado.

—No me puedo creer que estés con ese estúpido —le reprochó—. Qué rápida te has olvidado de mí.

—Jean no es ningún estúpido. Y no me puedo creer que digas eso. ¿Te das cuenta de lo hipócrita y egoísta que estás siendo? Eren, tú me dejaste por Annie por teléfono. ¿Sabes lo que me dolió? Llevábamos siete años juntos, y te quería con toda mi alma.

—¡Y por eso he venido! Porque me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar.

Mikasa cerró los ojos, y negó con una triste sonrisa.

—Se acabó, Eren —sentenció—. Te quiero mucho, y daría mi vida por ti, pero no voy a volver contigo. No voy a dejar a Jean.

 _No soy como tú._

—Mikasa, por favor...

Ella le cerró la puerta, la de su corazón. Y jamás se la volvió a abrir.

—No, Eren. Siempre seré tu amiga, y estaré aquí para lo que necesites, pero nada más. Ya no.


	9. No es fácil decir te quiero (first part)

«El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de él, pero muy pocos lo han visto.»

 **—François de La Rochefoucauld**

.

Séneca el Joven, pensador romano y máximo representante del estoicismo, creía que la felicidad radicaba en llevar una vida buena, que no una buena vida. La primera opción incluye el cultivo de una vida sencilla, mesurada y el no dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento. La segunda, en cambio, supone todo lo contrario: entregarse a los placeres mundanos y dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

A ojos de Sasha Braus su mejor amiga, Mikasa Ackerman, era una de las máximas exponentes de la buena vida. Lo tenía todo debido a la fortuna familiar, vigente en su familia durante generaciones, y además, era una exitosa abogada con una abultada cuenta bancaria. Mikasa, a sus frescos treinta años, había estado casada dos veces. Y dos veces que se había divorciado en un lapso de cinco años. Su primer marido, Reiner Braun, le pidió la separación tras enterarse de una infidelidad que cometió en estado de embriaguez y que, de un modo a otro, llego a oídos de él. El segundo, un brillante empresario llamado Jean Kirchstein, tenía pinta de ser el hombre con el que al fin sentaría la cabeza, y quizás lo hubiese sido, pero hubo algo que Mikasa no pudo aguantar: los constantes viajes de Jean.

Así que acabó desenamorada y echándose un amante. Casualmente, el empresario volvió de un viaje a China y se la encontró, en plena faena, con dicho amante.

El divorcio fue casi ipso facto.

Sin embargo, últimamente Sasha la había notado decaída. A ver, que los Ackerman no eran precisamente los más expresivos del mundo, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para notar esa falta de brillo en sus ojos plateados. No parecía la misma.

—Siento que mi vida no avanza —Sasha la miró atentamente—. He tenido dos esposos, y los dos me han pedido el divorcio. Después de un par de divorcios, una comienza a replantearse la vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mikasa le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Quiero decir que ya no tengo veinte años, Sasha: siento que necesito estabilidad, sentar la cabeza —admitió la de rasgos orientales—. Y... sentir. Quiero alcanzar ese sentimiento que no conseguí con mis dos exmaridos.

Sasha asintió. Era cierto que el matrimonio con Reiner fue un "error de juventud" —si se le podía llamar así—, pero pensaba que sí que llegó a querer a Jean.

—A ver si me explico, que llegué a querer mucho a Jean, pero... —intentó aclarar—. ¿Cómo describirías lo que sientes por Connei?

Buena pregunta. Sasha no sabía definir su amor hacia Connei Springer, su esposo desde hacía ya siete vueltas al Sol. Era algo demasiado grande como para expresarlo con palabras. Era etéreo, intangible. No se trataba de ser su media naranja, o su otra mitad, se trataba de dos seres completos que habían elegido recorrer el camino de la vida por el mismo sendero, impulsados por un sentimiento que trascendía todo lo material. Algo tan bello que no se podía describir.

Sólo sentir.

—No se puede, es algo... fantástico, que no es de este mundo —puntualizó—. Va más allá del contacto físico, del sexo, de todo.

—Me gustaría llegar a decir lo mismo que tú algún día.

—Bueno, el amor es algo que se construye poco a poco —Alzó un dedo la castaña—. Connei y yo fuimos sólo amigos durante mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes.

Mikasa sonrió irónicamente.

—Se notaba que estabas colada por él, y viceversa. Eso es amor a primera vista.

—Nooo. Eso es tan sólo el cimiento de un amor —aseveró—. Hay que terminar de construirlo, y puede llevar mucho tiempo. Tiene que terminar de cuajar, ¡no te puedes casar de un día para otro por un arrebato pasional! La pasión es un fuego efímero que se extingue en un chasquido de dedos, ¿me he explicado bien?

—Joder —murmuró Mikasa asombrada—. Nunca te he visto tan filosófica. No conocía esa faceta tuya.

—Sí, bueno —se enorgulleció—. Además de glotona, tengo otras cualidades.

.

Además de su amiga, Sasha conocía a otra persona que también vivía una buena vida apabullante: su primo, Eren Jaeger, el otro gran exponente de la buena vida. Con una treintena figurando en su expediente biológico, era un aclamado cardiólogo, como su padre, el brillante Grisha Jaeger. Estuvo casado en una ocasión con Annie Leonhard, con quien sólo duró un año. Resulta que Eren le puso los cuernos con una compañera de trabajo, una enfermera que respondía al nombre de Mina Carolina. La reacción de Annie tras enterarse fue inmediata: abandonó la casa y comenzó los trámites para el divorcio.

En cuestión de dos semanas, las alianzas en sus dedos no significaban nada.

Sasha se encontró con su primo en una comida familiar. Eren estaba fumando en el balcón, cabizbajo.

—Caray, te he visto beber cubatas como un cosaco, pero nunca fumar —señaló— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Él exhaló el humo con parsimonia.

—Que mi vi—

—A ver si adivino: sientes que tu vida está estancada, que después de la separación uno empieza a replantearse su vida y que estás en esa etapa en la que necesitas una estabilidad. ¿He acertado? —Eren la miró asombrado—. He escuchado algo parecido recientemente.

Sasha se apoyó en la barandilla. Sí que era afortunada de seguir enamorada de su cónyuge. Había personas esperando por amor en cada esquina, incluso sin saberlo.

—Pensé que Annie era la mujer de mi vida.

—Pero no lo era. No estabas enamorada de ella.

—Cierto —dijo Eren—. Fue un casamiento exprés.

—Siempre has sido muy impulsivo, primo.

—Supongo que sí.

Entonces, Sasha tuvo una de las ideas más alocadas de su vida. Quizás, si juntaba a dos personas iguales, estas lograrían entenderse y congeniar. Era una buena idea para un experimento social y... casualmente, tenía a dos personas perfectas para ello. ¡Recórcholis! Sería como jugar a ser una celestina.

Su primito favorito y su mejor amiga eran las dos caras de la misma moneda. Uno era impulsivo, la otra más calmada. Pero los dos se encontraban en la misma situación sentimental. Podría ser muy interesante cómo se desarrollaba una relación entre ambos.

—Eren, ¿te gustaría conocer a alguien?

—¿Qué? —El hombre la observó sin entender muy bien.

—Que puedo presentarte a alguien, si quieres, claro.

—¿Me vas a organizar una cita? —se mofó.

Sasha arqueó una ceja. Le iba a organizar una cita una persona que llevaba enlazada siete años con otra, un ejemplo de estabilidad y enamoramiento. Sí tenía la necesidad de alcanzar estas dos cosas, debería fiarse de ella.

—¿Quieres o no? —inquirió.

Él suspiró.

—Vale, vale, pero como me presentes a una octogenaria...

Sasha rió.

—Descuida.


	10. No es fácil decir te quiero (part II)

«–Eres un inmaduro, Fielding.

–¿Inmaduro? ¿Cómo que soy inmaduro?

–Bueno, emocionalmente, sexualmente e intelectualmente.

–Bueno, pero, ¿y en el resto?»

 **Bananas, 1971**

.

El amor es complejo. El concepto de lo que es, varía en función de la época, la persona, la raza, la religión y un sinfín de factores. Aristófanes, por ejemplo, afirmaba que el amor es el sentimiento más grande que una persona puede llegar a tener, y que el placer de sentirlo no se compara a nada. Por su parte, Platón poseía un punto de vista mucho más abstracto y complicado, opinando que es la motivación que impulsa a contemplar la belleza en sí: apasionada, pura y desinteresada.

Eren jamás había entendido las ideas de los filósofos de antaño, percibiendo aquel sentimiento como extraño y desconocido. Así que, viendo que a sus treinta años albergaba las dudas de un adolescente con la mitad de su edad, convocó a la persona más letrada que conocía, su mejor amigo, para charlar y preguntar cómo debía comportarse en una cita.

—Es simple: sé tú mismo —dijo Armin, sin apartar la mirada del partido de FIFA que disputaban en la play— ¡Toma esa! Cristiano regatea como un campeón hasta en los videojuegos.

—¿Yo mismo? Ambos sabemos que soy un puto desastre... ¡Eh, eso es tarjeta!

Armin sabía que era un desastre: le estaba pidiendo consejo mientras jugaban a la videoconsola.

—Tal y como yo lo veo, sí, debes comportarte tal y como eres —Procedió a concretar—. Verás: si te presentas como un galán frente a una mujer, ella seguramente quede enamorada, pero, después de unas cuantas citas, se dará cuenta de que eres todo un desastre y un falso, y, por supuesto, te dejará.

—Mm, entiendo. Si me me comporto como soy, me dejará pensando que soy un desastre y un idiota, pero si finjo ser un caballero de cuento de hadas, me dará calabazas después de un tiempo al darse cuenta de que soy un desastre, un idiota y, además, un falso.

Armin soltó una carcajada sardónica. El marcador cambió a su favor.

—¿Vas con la idea de que te rechacen? Ironías de la vida, cuando empezaste a salir con Annie tenías la misma mentalidad, y al cabo de unos meses, estabas casado.

Ciertamente, Eren no tenía muchas esperanzas en sí mismo. Ni en su prima. ni siquiera sabía cómo era la persona con la que Sasha le concertaría una cita. Sólo conocía su nombre, el cual le resultó interesante por su indudable origen oriental. Y por último, pero no menos importante, la glotona con la que compartía sangre le aseguró que era bastante atractiva.

—¿Sabes lo que es irónico? Qué siendo cardiólogo, no tenga ni idea de asuntos del corazón.

Armin no pudo evitar reír por el juego de palabras.

—Con razón Annie me dejó —Suspiró el médico—. La hice quedar como a una cornuda...

El partido terminó, con un 2-1 a favor del rubio.

—No eres el único al que lo han dejado.

Eren lo miró, haciéndose una idea de lo que ocurría. Armin dejó el mando sobre la mesita de vidrio, y se echó el cuello hacia atrás, suspirando.

—¿Historia te ha...?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Armin Arlet no era un mujeriego. Era un tipo fiel y leal. Cuando era más joven poseía unas facciones más aniñadas, pero ahora, con el pelo dorado corto, unos ojazos azules y unas facciones más duras, podría encarnar a la perfección el ideal de hombre perfecto para muchas chicas. Y, para añadirle más puntos positivos, tenía un excelente oficio como rector de la universidad de Shigansina. Armin era una buena persona, una eminencia. Y quería muchísimo a Historia Reiss.

¿Entonces, por qué cortaron?

—Estuvo experimentando con su orientación sexual, y... descubrió que las mujeres le atraen. Mucho. De hecho, ahora está con una.

—Joder, qué putada. Voy a por unas cervezas —Se levantó Eren.

—Sí, trae todas las que tengas.

.

Hallar el look perfecto para una cita jamás le resultó sencillo. Está claro que lo primero que entra por los ojos de una persona, es el físico, por lo que la vestimenta debía cuidarse y ser adecuada. Mikasa siempre había opinado que _menos es más_ a la hora de elegir qué ponerse. Cuenta todo: desde el perfume, hasta la selección de ropa interior. Nunca hay que emplear ropa demasiado sexy.

Debía elegir algo que le quedase bien, parecer arreglada, pero casual. Nada de aros gigantes, o de pulseras que no paran de tintinear. Lo mismo con el maquillaje; sobria, y lo más natural posible. Sin sobrecargarse.

Por fortuna —o por desgracia—, Mikasa contaba con el asesoramiento de Hanji Zoe, la novia de su hermano mayor, Levi.

—Quiero algo sensual, pero sin insinuar demasiado.

Hanji se acarició la barbilla, pensativa.

—Háblame del chico: ¿Es atrevido, tímido...? Quizás podamos buscar un conjunto que le guste en función de su personalidad.

Mikasa dejó escapar un suspiro. Sasha no le contó gran cosa sobre el tal Eren, sólo su nombre.

—No lo conozco.

—¿Eh?

—Es una cita a ciegas que me ha organizado Sasha.

—Oh —Asintió Hanji—. Ya veo, ya veo. En ese caso, debemos movernos en terreno conocido. ¿Quieres saber cómo me vestí yo para seducir a Levi?

Mikasa sintió que se le engrifaban los pelos al oír la palabra «seducir» y «Levi» en la misma oración. No se quería ni imaginar como Hanji, una científica loca especializada en química, se las apañó para hacer sucumbir al estoico, gruñón y malhumorado maniático de la limpieza que tenía por hermano. Es más, no comprendía como los dos, que eran el día y la noche, podían haber sido amigos desde niños y, posteriormente, novios.

—¿Utilizaste un disfraz de lejía, de desinfectante...? —cuestionó la abogada, con burla.

—Estuve barajando esa opción, pero al final me decanté por algo más sencillo: un little black dress.

Mikasa se miró en el espejo. Bueno, la prenda mencionada podría quedar mejor que la blusa que llevaba puesta. A continuación, se probó un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, acentuaba su figura y no tenía mucho escote. Le quedaba muy bien y, combinado con unos tacones plateados que guardaba en el armario, quedaría aún mejor.

—Ah, me siento como si tuviera dieciséis otra vez.

Hanji sonrió, observando la figura ajena reflejada en el espejo.

—¿Has pensado en la ropa interior?

—¿Debería?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó la química—. Cuando Levi y yo terminamos de ce—

—Vale, vale. No hace falta que me expliques eso —interrumpió—. No quiero que esta cita se convierta en la típica relación de una noche.

.

—Es un chico estupendo y un magnífico doctor. Nunca ha perdido un paciente. Ha dejado preñadas a algunas, pero nunca ha perdido un paciente.

—Por Dios, Hitch —Nanaba, exasperada, se llevó una mano a la frente— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso del doctor Jaeger? Ten un poco de respeto.

Hitch hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. La reputación de Eren, además de la de ser un gran galeno, comprendía otro sector para sus compañeros de trabajo: las mujeres. Los chismorreos de hijos ilegítimos frente a la máquina del café eran falsos e infundados, pero los de las amantes que iban a visitarlo a su consulta, eran verídicos. El último —y más grande— amorío del apuesto doctor, fue con Mina Carolina, una enfermera, la cual estaba casada y no dudó en... echar una canita al aire.

—Respeto los interludios de infidelidad que tuvo el doctor, Nababa.

—Interludios que le costaron el divorcio —comentó Petra—. Pobrecito, se le ve tristón desde su ruptura...

—Buenos días, chicas.

Hablando del rey de Roma, por ahí asomaba. El trío de enfermeras cambió el tema de conversación rápidamente. Eren se acercó a la máquina, seleccionando un descafeinado mientras silbaba. Parecía estar de muy buen humor.

—Buenos días, doctor. ¿Qué tal? —respondió Nanaba.

—Muy bien, la verdad —Sonrió Eren—. Por cierto, ya que estamos en confianza, tengo una pregunta que haceros: ¿cómo os gusta que vistan los hombres en una cita?

.

El sábado llegó, y con él, el encuentro. Sasha había decidido citarlos en un restaurante de la ciudad, un ambiente relajado en el que podrían cenar tranquilamente, charlar y conocerse. Después de eso, no sabía en qué desembocaría la cita, pero tenía una cosa clara: sería una historia para contársela a los nietos.

—Procura romper el hielo, tanto verbal como físicamente —le aconsejó Sasha, conduciendo el vehículo—. Conversación, gestos... No dejes que haya un silencio incómodo.

Mikasa terminó de retocarse los labios. Según los consejos de Hanji, debía elegir si resaltar sus labios, o sus ojos, pero no las dos cosas. Se decantó por la primera opción, empleando un labial carmín.

—Si me contaras algo más de tu primo...

—¡Nop! Si te digo más, te estaría condicionando a actuar de cierta manera. Solamente te diré que es guapo, moreno, castaño y de ojos verdes. Y punto.

Sasha detuvo el coche cuando llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento, Ñam ñam se llamaba. Era un restaurante al que el matrimonio Springer-Braus solía acudir, y que servía los mejores bistecs de Shigansina. Mikasa tenía otras preferencias en cuanto a emplazamientos para intereses románticos, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Tenía fe en Sasha.

—A por ello, ¡lígatelo! —le dijo antes de que bajara.

Por supuesto, «lígatelo». Como si fuera tan fácil poner en práctica el arte de ligar después de eones. Bueno, aunque con Jean fue bastante fácil: supuesto amor a primera vista, debió echarle otro vistazo. De Reiner, no hablemos. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue, demasiados años habían pasado y tampoco tenía interés en recordarlo.

Un interior mínima lista la recibió. El salón, iluminado por una luz cálida, manifestaba una atmósfera de paz comparable a la de los templos budistas. La mayoría de los clientes, eran parejas, aunque pudo distinguir a un grupo de amigos congregado alrededor de una mesa. Tras un breve intervalo de búsqueda visual, localizó a un hombre, sentado solo, que se correspondía con las características dadas por su amiga: Moreno. Cabello castaño, mediano y levemente ondulado. Desde la distancia no pudo distinguir bien la tonalidad de sus ojos, pero discernió una cuidada barba de tres días.

Debía ser Eren, no podía ser otro.


	11. No es fácil decir te quiero (part III)

**C** uando dos imanes coinciden en el mismo espacio y momento, pueden atraerse, o repelerse si presentan polos semejantes. Esta ley magnética, puede aplicarse a los seres humanos y a su impredecible habilidad para socializar. Las personas son cajas de sorpresas andantes: nunca sabes qué te vas a encontrar; son como los iceberg, sólo se ve una puntita y lo demás está escondido. Son como las sandías, no sabes su estado hasta que no ves el interior. Son como los libros, hay que leerlos para conocerlos.

Sasha y Connei comentaron esto, mientras, paralelamente, ocurría la cita a ciegas de cierto par.

—¿Crees que se llevarán bien? —dudó el marido.

—Conociéndolos a los dos, y siendo como son —dijo la mujer—, yo diría que lo más probable es que se emborrachen y acaben acostándose. Pero, no lo tengo muy claro, parecían muy formales y dispuestos a ir en serio.

.

—Mi primer matrimonio fue un error de juventud, ¡sólo tenía veintitrés años! Duré un año casada. Por el amor de Dios, no sé cómo pude estar con ese mastodonte rubio. Y la segunda vez, fue con veintiséis. No sé cómo pudimos enamorarnos... Bueno, él se enamoró, yo solamente estaba ahí. A los dos años, ya estaba felizmente divorciada.

Eren asintió, balanceando su sexta copa de vino. Cielos, medio ebrio, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con Mikasa. La había conocido hacía media hora y ya notaba esa complicidad tan particular: la complicidad de los divorciados.

—Yo sólo estuve casado un año... u once meses, no lo tengo muy claro —Hizo un alto, y liquidó el contenido de su copa—. El último piropo que mi exmujer me dedicó fue "mujeriego inmaduro". Yo tenía un argumento perfecto para destrozarla, de verdad, la hubiese destrozado, pero no me dio el turno de palabra cuando levanté la mano.

Mikasa se rió, notándose las mejillas encendidas a causa del alcohol. Cielos, sí que tenían buen vino en ese restaurante. Y vino, más excelentes vistas masculinas, eran un coctel delicioso. Llevaba todo el rato pensando en que Eren estaba de (muy) buen ver.

Tenía el cabello castaño un pelín encrespado, despeinado cuan melena de león. Unas atractivas greñas le caían por la frente. Lo que más resaltaba en él, sin duda, eran sus ojos verdes con matices azulados. Y además, su barbita de tres días le encantaba. Siempre le gustaron los chicos con un poco de vello facial.

¿Todos los primos de Sasha eran tíos buenorros, o sólo la rama de los Jaeger contaba con genética maravillosa?

—No debí levantarla... —sentenció él.

Comenzaron reírse como desquiciados. Los demás clientes los miraban incrédulos, curiosos y extrañados. Jesús, se hallaban un poquito beodos. Hablaban tan alto que, involuntariamente, estaban enterando a los comensales de sus intimidades.

—Mira, tengo que admitir que este rollo no me va para nada —afirmó Mikasa, abanicándose con la mano—. Este restaurante no me gusta.

Eren dio la solución:

—¡Vámonos de fiesta!

.

—¿Formales? —Connei no pudo evitar reír, sarcástico—. Si no los conociera, me lo creería.

.

—¡Bébete uno más, invito yo! —Mikasa, alentada por su acompañante, tragó otro chupito de ron de miel recubierto de nata y canela. Era el cuarto. Se relamió los labios, saboreando la crema de leche que había quedado en ellos.

La discoteca estaba a tope de gente perreando, enrrollándose o bebiendo. Sin duda, la obscenidad en las letras de reggaeton motivaban a darlo todo en la "pista de baile". Las jovenzuelas restregaban el trasero contra las entrepiernas de los mozos. Por otro lado, unos veinteañeros se habían metido a los baños, a inhalar algunas rayas para aguantar toda la noche.

Eren, apoyado en la barra y vaso de vodka en mano, admiraba el cuerpazo de Mikasa Ackerman. Le había caído muy bien y, para rematar, su belleza quitaba el hipo. No había necesidad de escotes, porque a él, a diferencia de muchos hombres, disfrutaba dejarle cosas a la imaginación.

.

—Venga, son adultos, que ya no tienen dieciocho —puntualizó Sasha—. Seguro que están charlando relajadamente.

.

Mikasa se movía al ritmo de la mier—, música, perdón, que reverberaba en el ambiente. Una canción perteneciente al género reggaeton (Dios nos salve), cuyo nombre no quiero saber por mi salud mental y cultural. Su pecho rozaba con el de Eren, y este mantenía las manos en sus caderas, moviendo la cintura a la par que la de ella.

La abogada deslizó las manos por su pecho, acariciando la camisa negra, y Eren se mordió el labio inferior ante el contacto.

.

—Son adultos físicamente y en el carné de identidad, Sash, pero psicológicamente...

.

Se besaron con ansía, dejándose llevar por el más placentero pecado capital: la lujuria, que los condujo hasta el loft de Eren. La lascivia bañaba cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro. Manos que se buscaban, que iban y venían, dedos trazando labios hambrientos. Jadeos que decían más que mil palabras.

Dos cuerpos que emergieron en uno solo. Perfecto y momentáneo. Diez uñas clavadas en una espalda morena, unos labios insaciables trazando senderos en un cuello níveo.

Un vaivén, lento, como la caída de una hoja meciéndose de un lado a otro. Luego uno agitado, fuerte, profundo. Posteriormente, nació esa sensación, ese gran comedor de palabras, la antítesis de la retórica que sólo permite el gemido, el aullido, el grito; y va acompañada de una explosión que puede crear vida, cuan Big Bang, pero, afortunadamente, había una barrera para impedirlo.

Eren se desplomó al lado de ella, agotado. Se miraron, sus respiraciones aceleradas, y volvieron a buscar la boca del contrario por un instante, con calma.

.

—Psicológicamente... son unos críos —finalizó Connei Springer.


	12. Our time is running out

**Our time is running out**

Prometió, silenciosamente, dar su vida por él si llega a ser necesario. Una parte de su ser, una pequeña parte, está consciente de que Eren será su final; su ciega devoción le supondrá la perdición, pero no le importa. Su deseo de permanecer junto a él es más fuerte. Tan fuerte, que duele.

El ceño del muchacho está siempre fruncido, su pose aguerrida y su voz furibunda. Solamente piensa en el odio, en la venganza y en masacrar al enemigo. Sangre, sangre, sangre. Pero, en el fondo, sabe que él alberga un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

 _Creo que me estoy ahogando,_

 _asfixiando._

Eren es un niñato, imprudente e impulsivo, cuya vida no se ha acabado por sus poderes. Cualquiera se hartaría de soportarlo, de aguantar su ira nociva. Mas ella continúa a su lado, como un menhir clavado a la tierra, desgastado por el tiempo y los desastres naturales, pero siempre ahí. Firme, indestructible. O eso procura, porque, a pesar de su fuerza brutal, la carne se desgarra con facilidad en las fauces de los colosos.

Y a veces piensa que a nadie le importaría si eso llegara a suceder, sólo se la recordaría como una heroína de la humanidad. Tal vez se contaran historias sobre ella, sobre la mujer con la fuerza de una centena de hombres.

¿Eren la echaría de menos? ¿Lloraría su pérdida?

Es algo que no podría saber. Los muertos no oyen.

Cuando recibe las malas palabras del Jaeger, sus «déjame en paz», y los «no soy tu hermano ni tu hijo», siente la amarga sensación de que a él no le importa lo relativo a ella. Y ella sigue preocupándose por él. Como si un conjuro la mantuviera atada a Eren.

 _Quiero romper este hechizo_

 _que has creado._

—¡Métete en tus asuntos! ¡No soy nada tuyo! —grita, furioso y agresivo. Por un momento, Mikasa le teme—. Estoy harto de tu sobreprotección. Estoy harto de ti.

Al margen del tono despectivo, del rechazo, sigue a su lado. ¿Y por qué? Porque es estúpida. Porque ha cometido una de las mayores estupideces que se pueden cometer: enamorarse en tiempo revueltos, mortales. Sin embargo, el error no es el enamoramiento en sí, sino la persona sobre la que recae: la menos indicada.

Un amor silencioso, discreto, secreto. Y no correspondido. Se conforma con la amistad.

 _Eres algo hermoso,_

 _una contradicción._

Duele demasiado.

 _Quiero jugar al juego,_

 _quiero la fricción._

Entonces descubre que Eren morirá, pronto e inevitablemente. Y duele todavía más. La maldición de Ymir lo condena a morir joven a cambio de un gran poder. Y a Armin también. Entonces Mikasa siente sus manos temblar, sus piernas flaquear, todo su ser derrumbarse. Todo su trabajo, su sacrificio, su trabajado cuerpo, su habilidad para pelear... Todo, ha sido en vano. No puede protegerlos de su destino, a ninguno de los dos.

Parece que las personas que le importan, tarde o temprano, expiran. Tal vez es que el destino está encaprichada en verla sola, ahogándose entre lágrimas y recuerdos de un pasado (falsamente) feliz. Sus padres, los Jaeger... ¿De verdad tiene que seguir perdiendo? Si cometió un pecado en su vida anterior, con esto ya lo ha pagado con creces.

Duele, mucho más que antes. Porque, aunque Eren ya no la trata de una forma tan brusca y ha aprendido a reflexionar tras adquirir las memorias de Grisha, y Armin ha logrado sobrevivir gracias al poder titánico, ella sigue teniendo esa espina clavada: no puede salvarlos. ¡Qué impotencia la suya! Que desgracia, que mala suerte.

Que jugarreta, menudo giro teatral.

Esa impotencia la mata. Es como una esponja que absorbe el agua de la vida hasta hacerla morir. Pero sólo agoniza espiritual y psicológicamente, sin dejar de respirar.

 _Serás la muerte para mí._

—Estás... más delgada —le dice Hanji, con atisbo de preocupación—. Deberías comer más, Mikasa.

 _Serás la muerte para mí._

Tiene que estar ahí. Ha de prevalecer en el fragor de la batalla, aunque por dentro esté librando una batalla perdida. Aunque en el interior esté destrozada. Tiene, debe hacerlo. Está en el punto de no retorno, no puede detenerse. Ya no.

Su corazón late, mas su alma... ¿Alma? ¿Posee una, acaso...? ¿Posee tal cosa desde que asesinaron a sus padres? Tal vez lleva medio muerta más tiempo del que cree, y ahora se está resquebrajando al completo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mikasa? —inquire Eren, calmo.

Por un momento lo detesta. Lo odia por tener que dejarla sola. Tiene el impulso de gritarle, de desgarrar su garganta en una inútil plegaria, «¡no me dejes!», pero lo que es inútil, mejor ni tocarlo.

 _Enterrarlo,_

 _no te dejaré enterrarlo._

Prefiere callar. Callar, callar y callar. Siempre se le ha dado bastante bien.

—¿Qué es? —insiste.

Eren seguramente ya sabe lo que es, sabe que probablemente le dirá que no quiere que muera. No obstante, él parece esperar otra respuesta además de eso. Como si quisiera recompensarle todo su esfuerzo con un favor.

Estúpido.

Con vivir lo que viven las personas normales, sería más que suficiente.

 _No te dejaré sofocarlo._

 _No te dejaré **asesinarlo**._

—Nada. No es nada —contesta lo más natural posible.

Solamente le queda garabatear en su mente sobre una realidad distinta, lamentarse de lo que pudo haber sido y nunca será. Dibujar un mundo distinto sería genial, uno libre de sangre y sufrimiento, uno sin titanes, ni soldados, ni guerreros: sólo personas coexistiendo pacíficamente.

Sin muros. Sin maldiciones. Sin armas.

Mikasa lo acepta, muy a su pesar. El mundo, la situación, la vida... es demasiado cruel.

Cada día es un tormento. Mirar a Eren y a Armin es una agonía. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? ¿Cómo se resignan de una manera tan natural? Debería intentar hacer lo mismo, cosa que es imposible para ella. No quiere perder a nadie más. Lleva toda la vida siendo la _perdedora_. Cada minuto que pasa es una perdición.

Llega a la conclusión de que el tiempo es su mayor enemigo, un rival invencible que le susurra al oído: _«me los llevaré, a los dos. Te vas a quedar sola.»_

 ** _Nuestro tiempo se acaba._**

Lo que daría por ser capaz de romperlo, de pararlo, o mejor: rebobinarlo hasta su niñez. Volver atrás, antes de conocer a Eren, cuando sus padres continuaban vivos, cuando era una cría desentendida. Cuando no era una máquina asesina.

 ** _Nuestro tiempo se acaba._**

—Mikasa —Otra vez pronuncia su nombre, y es como una saeta envenenada directa a su corazón.

 _«¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? ¿Por qué tuviste que salvarme si después íbamos a sufrir tanto?»_

Nota la mano de él aprisionando su muñeca, impidiéndole marcharse. Mikasa no se da la vuelta, no quiere verle la cara. No quiere que la vea llorar. Trata de zafarse, lentamente, se escurre entre sus dedos como el agua. Y se va, _se va_.

Y solloza, inaudible. Y el tiempo se ríe de ella.

 _No puedes apurarlo clandestinamente,_

 _no puedes detenerlo gritando._

Se pregunta si todavía es capaz de desligarse de ellos dos. Joder, claro que no. Ni puede, ni podrá. ¿Buscan la libertad fuera de los muros, pero ella siempre estará atrapada en sus dos amigos...? Va a ser una prisionera para siempre.

 _Quería libertad,_

 _limitada y restringida._

—Mikasa, estás muy delgada... —señala Armin, visiblemente preocupado.

—Estoy bien —miente, descaradamente.

Entrenar se ha convertido en su refugio. Darle puñetazos al saco de boxeo es algo que la hace sentirse mejor. Descuida su alimentación y hace mucho ejercicio, una mala combinación. Es cierto que está más flaca de lo normal, que su complexión atlética ha decaído y que se le notan las varillas de la cara.

También sigue aparentando la frialdad de siempre, pero por dentro... está quemándose poco a poco. Está clamando, con ferocidad, lamentándose de no poder romper todos los lazos sentimentales. Desearía no tener emociones. Desearía quemar cada uno de sus sentimientos en las llamas del olvido. El amor, la amistad, la devoción... van a acabar reventándola.

 _Intenté renunciar a ti,_

 _pero soy adicta._

A lo mejor la única forma de alcanzar la paz es muriendo, piensa.

Medita sobre ello en un campo de batalla, inundado por el humo de los cañones, por el polvo que han levantado las explosiones. Tirada, Mikasa Ackerman languidece con heridas fatales. No se oye ni un alma. Todos los soldados que ha capitaneado parecen haber muerto, o marchado.

Es extraño. Jamás había imaginado que moriría con un rifle a su lado, después de pelear con otros humanos. ¿Quién lo diría? Imaginaba que sería contra los gigantes. Pero no, ha sido en un enfrentamiento mayormente humano, con la excepción de los titanes cambiantes.

 _«Supongo que es mejor quemarse, que desvanecerse lentamente»,_ dice para sí misma. Acto seguido intenta observar el cielo, contemplando como la tierra levantada se disipa.

Resignada, dolorida y moribunda, cierra los ojos con lentitud.

De repente oye pasos y voces en la lejanía.

—Ya hemos encontrado muchos cuerpos y soldados —dice Jean Kirchstein, tosiendo—, pero ella no aparece.

Se acercan más y más.

—Tal vez se ha ido de esta zona —reconoce la voz de Armin.

Mikasa se alegra de que estén vivos. Se alegra de que la busquen, pero se entristece al deducir que van a encontrarla así.

—Hay que seguir buscando —Y ese, ese es Eren.

Abre los ojos, su voz la reaviva. Él está vivo, está a salvo. Por el momento.

Los pasos se hacen cada vez más cercanos, hasta que los percibe correr.

—¡Mikasa! —grita Armin.

—¡Mi-Mikasa! —secunda Jean, tartamudeando.

Cierra los ojos, la respiración es pesada.

Un cuerpo se materializa a su lado. Sabe quién es.

—Mikasa... —La voz de Eren está quebrada. La aludida despega los párpados, lenta.

Hincado de rodillas, la recuesta entre sus brazos temblorosos. Gruñe de dolor al ser levantada del suelo.

—¡Jean, busca un médico, rápido! —grita, angustiado.

—Eren, ella... —susurra Armin, observando las heridas con lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar de lo que Arlet da a entender, Jean no lo duda y echa a correr, en busca de asistencia.

Mikasa es consciente de que no puede ser salvada, pero tampoco la inquieta la situación. Está extrañamente calmada, al contrario que los dos muchachos. Le duele todo, pero está sosegada. Armin toma su ensangrentada mano derecha, temblando como un niño, llorando. Ella le sonríe imperceptiblemente, con la boca y la mirada, y sabe que Armin es lo suficientemente observador para captar el gesto. Le da un apretón, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, y esto lo hace temblequear aún más.

El rubio cierra los ojos, y se muerde su oscilante labio inferior. Ha recibido la despedida.

 _Ahora sabes que estoy atrapada en esta situación de euforia._

A la izquierda tiene a Eren, sosteniéndola. Otea en él, se queda encandilada. Está muriéndose, y lo único que piensa es que esos ojos verdemar son los más exóticos que ha visto nunca. Bonitos, brillantes. Puede verlos a través del tiempo: alegres, fruncidos, llorosos, rabiosos e inyectados en sangre. Ahora están invadidos por las lágrimas.

Mirar esos orbes es costumbre.

Nunca has soñado con romper esta manía.

Por él ha peleado, con mucho gusto. Cierto es eso de que el amor mueve montañas. Lo haría mil veces más si fuera necesario, pero es tiempo de descansar. Por seguirlo muere, con mucho gusto.

 ** _Me quitarás la vida._**

 _Nuestro tiempo..._

—Vas a estar bien —le dice, sorbiéndose la nariz—. Vas a salir de esta...

 _No puedes apurarlo..._

 _ **No puedes detenerlo.**_

La mujer que equivale a cien hombres, abatida y derrotada, lleva su mano libre a la mejilla de Eren, y la acaricia, dejando un rastro de sangre. A la derecha, oye a Armin gimotear y llevarse su pálida (medio muerta) mano diestra al pecho, apretándola entre las suyas.

Vista turquesa a un costado, vista celeste al otro. Es una escena que procura atesorar en sus últimos instantes.

Mirando al castaño, pronuncia:

—Ha... merecido... la pena.

Sus enigmáticas palabras sólo lo desconciertan.

—N-No hables.

 _«¿Y si no hablo ahora, cuando? No puedo esperar. No tengo tiempo.»_

 ** _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_**

—Te quiero —Se le desgarra la garganta, y Eren enmudece.

Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Le da vergüenza, muchísima. Por fortuna (o más bien no), la tierra y la sangre cubren sus mejillas coloradas.

—Os quiero mucho... a los dos —continúa.

Eren sigue callado, comprendiendo el significado de ese primer (y último) _te quiero._

—Mikasa —ruega Armin, fuera de su lógica habitual, ruega lo imposible—, por favor, resiste.

—¡Eso es! El c-cara de caballo volverá con ayuda.

Ella cierra los ojos. Una calidez extraña le recorre las entrañas. Escucha a sus dos amigos llamarla a gritos desde una repentina lejanía, angustiados y sumidos en la más profunda desesperación. Siente paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya no le duele nada, y siente el cuerpo ligero como una pluma. O, directamente, no lo siente.

Un suave partir.

 _ **¿Cómo llegamos a esto?**_

Vaya, no será ella la que tenga que verlos morir.

Sonríe ante esto, y sucumbe.

La paz que siente no tiene precio.

 **.**

 **La cancioncita es «Our time is running out», temazo de Muse.**

 **Si te ha gustado, vota y, si eso, deja tus impresiones más directas en los comentarios.**

 **Salu2!**


	13. Cuéntaselo al tito Levi

_Un Levi gruñón, un Eren idiota y una Mikasa cabreada._

 **CUÉNTASELO AL TITO LEVI**

.

Ser el capitán de una pandilla de mocosos no estaba pagado. ¿Es que no podían poner en treinta años la edad mínima para alistarse en la milicia? Levi estaba hasta las narices de lidiar con mocosos; con el mocoso titánico, con el erudito inocentón, con la de fuerza hercúlea, con el de cara de caballo, con la comedora de patatas impulsiva, con el rapado idiota y un largo etcétera. Ni siquiera Hanji, ¡Hanji!, lo hacía sudar la gota gorda de tal manera.

Tenía un escuadrón muy bueno, ciertamente, cada uno de esos niñatos poseían habilidades brillantes, pero a penas acababan de dejar de utilizar el pañal. Les faltaba mano dura, ¡disciplina! Desde luego que a más de uno tendrían que haberle dado dos hostias de pequeño, y quizá lo hubiesen enderezado. No obstante, como eso no parecía haber sucedido, ahora Levi se veía a cargo de... ah, una panda de críos insolentes, impulsivos y malhablados.

¿Cuántas veces Mikasa Ackerman lo había fulminado con la mirada a él, su superior y merecedor de cierto respeto? ¿Cuántas había visto a Eren Jaeger descontrolarse y pelearse con Jean Kirchstein? ¿Y cuántas veces había pescado a este último soltando improperios de todo lo que se mueve y respira? Necesitaría cinco pares de manos para que los dedos le alcanzaran al contar.

Sin embargo, lo peor eran los dramas adolescentes. Claro, eran soldados que asesinaban titanes, mas seguirán siendo adolescentes. Y adolescente era sinónimo de dolor de cabeza para Levi Ackerman.

—A ver, niñato —empezó, frotándose el puente de la nariz con mala uva— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué _coño_ no das ni una últimamente? Estás ido por completo; te cuesta transformarte, no estás al cien por cien en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y pude comprobar como casi te descalabras la semana pasada con el EMT. ¿Qué te sucede, Jaeger?

Eren Jaeger, sentado frente a él, se rascó la frente. ¡Estaba en la parra, en la luna! Levi no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que hacer papeleo y hablar con su otro problema (Hanji).

—¿Y bien?

—Pues... —Eren miró al techo, dudoso como pocas veces. Normalmente tenía el ceño fruncido y arrugado; ahora no, ahora estaba con cara de idiota confuso. El capitán necesitaba saber qué causaba aquello para saber, a su vez, lo que causaba el bajo rendimiento del quinceañero impetuoso—. No sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? Claro que lo sabes, Jaeger, me lo vas a decir y lo vas a solucionar, sea lo que sea —arguyó, tamborileando en su escritorio con el dedo índice, estresado y malhumorado—. Habla, que no tengo todo el día.

Levi se esperaba cualquier cosa, desde un «me ha salido acné en la espalda y no encuentro remedio» a un «por las mañanas no me levanto con la tienda de campaña puesta». Vaya metáfora esa última, joder. Lo que oyó fue algo que alteró universos paralelos, que jamás pensó oír de ese crío y que debería haber contado a Hanji, alcahueta y maruja hasta la sepultura.

—Yo... no sé cómo decirlo —vacilaba Eren, comenzando a ponerse más rojo que un tomate, muchísimo más—. Creo que estoy enamorado.

Claro, el amor atonta.

Levi iba a decir algo, pero calló. Esos asuntos del corazón no eran cosa suya, no le interesaba la vida amorosa de sus subordinados. Pero coño, esto era la hostia: Eren Jaeger enamorado, ¿quién lo diría?

—¿De quién?

—De... Mikasa.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se sorprendió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—La madre que me parió —murmuró Levi para sí mismo—. ¿Para qué preguntaré? A ver, ¿cómo has llegado a pensar eso?

La respuesta fue más empalagosa de lo que el capitán podía tolerar. Eren detalló las reacciones corporales que provocaba la tercera de la discordia en él últimamente (alguna que otra podía habérsela saltado). Habló de lo que opinaba del aspecto de Mikasa, de su preocupación hacia su persona, de que... ¡Basta!

—¡Suficiente! —Levi ya no podía más—. Esto no está pagado, estoy demasiado mayor para esto. ¿Por qué no me jubilo de una vez? Podría mentir diciendo que estoy empezando a tener artritis y retirarme a una cabañita en mitad del bosque, pero no, ¿quién se lo va a creer? ¡Si aún no me salen las putas canas!

—Capitán...

—¡Silencio, mocoso! —Recuperando la compostura, masajeándose las sienes y haciendo ejercicios de respiración, Levi volvió a su faceta de adulto firme y calmado—. Se lo tienes que decir.

—Pero... me da vergüenza...

—¿Qué te da vergüenza? —inquirió Levi, soltando una carcajada irónica—. Y ahora estarás pensando que no es mutuo, que no siente lo mismo por ti y bla, bla, bla. Bueno, pues el «no» ya lo tienes. Además, claro que es correspondido, sólo un ciego no lo vería...

Eren abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó su última afirmación.

—¿Usted cómo está seguro de que ella también...?

—Mira que eres bobo y despistado, niño. Todo el mundo lo ve —bufó—. Y ahora largo de aquí, y dile a esa mocosa lo que sientes. _Es una orden_. Si no lo haces tú, _lo haré yo por ti._

«Y a lo mejor hasta pillas esta noche, chico... Joder, ¡pero qué estoy pensando! Si tienen quince años. A esa edad no se hace nada, ¿no...? »

Cuando se halló en soledad, Levi se repantigó en la silla y suspiró.

—Qué asco de críos.

.

Levi no tenía experiencia con los temas románticos, no había tenido pareja en su vida, y tampoco quería. La gente no valora la soltería lo suficiente. Su existencia consistía en limpiar, matar titanes, desempolvar, soportar a Hanji, deshollinar y hablar con Erwin. No le importaba en lo absoluto su propia vida amorosa, ¿entonces cómo iba a importarle la de los demás? Pues sin comerlo ni beberlo, acabó recibiendo la visita de la persona con la que compartía apellido.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Mikasa Ackerman, seria.

—Por supuesto —Levi rodó los ojos, hastiado. Dejó la taza de té en la mesa—. Siéntate y _cuéntaselo al tito Levi._

Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada. Pudo sentir como se le evaporaban algunas células, pero, ja, no por nada era el maniático más poderoso de la raza. Hubiera desintegrado a cualquiera con esa mirada, a él no.

—¿Por qué _coño_ le has ordenado _eso_ a Eren? —Soltó de repente, al grano directa.

—Esa boca —corrigió Levi—, que no estás hablando con tus amigos, niña. ¿Y por qué me tuteas, eh? ¿Y a qué _coño_ te refieres? Yo no le he ordenado nada que no sea limpiar el váter, y a eso ya está acostumbrado.

Parecía que iban a despellejarse mutuamente, a degollar al contrario en cualquier momento. Sí que se parecían, sí, más de lo que les gustaría.

—No te hagas el tonto, enano —Mikasa enrojeció de furia (¿o algo más?)—. ¿Para qué lo mandas a hacer _eso_ , gnomo manipulador?

 _Buenooo._ Esa chiquilla tenía suerte de que el té fuera de hierbas y lo tuviera relajado, que si no, la convierte en la cena de titán. Además de los insultos sobre su altura, cosa con la que no se juega, no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo qué quería decir esa niñata, de verdad.

—Ackerman, no tengo ni _puta_ idea de lo que me estás diciendo —admitió—. ¿Podrías refrescarme la memoria con lo que supuestamente le he ordenado a _tu bebé?_

Mikasa apoyó las palmas en la mesa, encarándolo.

—Tú le has ordenado a Eren que se... que se... —Levi arqueó una ceja, observando como la jovencita se ponía más colorada aún— ¡Que se me declarara!

Levi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Parecía un búho. ¿Que qué? ¿Eren era gilipollas, se lo hacía o practicaba?

—A ver, a ver —Se frotó el entrecejo—. Ese idiota no debería haberte dicho eso, y tú lo has malinterpretado.

—¿Es que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás? —Y de repente, Mikasa parecía afectada— ¿Te gusta reírte de mí, no? Lo fuerzas a hacer algo así porque sabes que me gusta...

«Esta chica tiene la regla y Eren es subnormal. No hay otra explicación», pensó, fastidiado.

—Yo sabía que Eren no es muy listo, pero esto ha superado todas mis expectativas —Dio un sorbo a la infusión—. No te he gastado una broma, para mi desgracia —Mikasa lo miró expectante—. Verás, esta mañana he citado a Jaeger para que me contara por qué está tan bobo y torpe; me ha dicho que es porque está enamorado de ti, mocosa. Así que, para solucionar su comportamiento, le he ordenado que se te declare —resopló—. No es una jugarreta: _está enamorado de ti,_ es sólo que el imbécil te ha dicho que yo se lo he ordenado, que es verdad, pero deberías estar agradecida por obligarlo a ser sincero.

Mikasa sintió que palidecía en el sitio. Cuando Eren le soltó «el capitán Levi me ha ordenado que te diga que te quiero», pensó automáticamente que todo era una putada de su superior para echarse unas risas a su costa. Imaginó que Levi habría amenazado a Eren. Y resulta que, en realidad...

—Así que es verdad... —susurró entrecortada. Tuvo que sentarse.

—Sí, tan real como la vida misma —Levi asintió—. ¿Puedo saber qué le has contestado a Eren?

—¡Nada! He salido corriendo hasta aquí, para matarte.

—Pues la has cagado, chica —aseveró—. Eso te pasa por ser tan malpensada. Más te vale ir a buscarlo, que seguro que cree que lo has rechazado.

—Ah, mierda.

Mikasa desapareció en un pestañeo, dirección Eren. Levi se terminó su té, planteándose la situación como la más hilarante que había visto en mucho tiempo.

.

—¡Ereeen!

El mencionado, que estaba parado en un punto del pasillo siendo consolado por Armin (aunque el rubio sabía perfectamente que todo era un malentendido), reaccionó al oír la voz de la rompedora de su corazón.

Elevó la vista y vio a Mikasa acercarse corriendo.

¿Iba a terminar de asesinar su corazoncito? ¿Iba a rematarlo aclarándole que sólo lo quería como un hermano? O peor: ¿le diría que ya tenía no... novi-? ¡La idea le ponía los pelos de punta!

No entendía porqué había salido corriendo antes sin decirle ni mu.

—Mikasa... —murmuró, cuan muerto.

«Allá vamos», se dijo Armin, alejándose de los dos lentamente.

—Que yo también, Eren —afirmó esta.

—¿Eh? —El chico parpadeó, incrédulo— ¿Tú también?

—Sí, yo también te quiero.

Los ojos de Eren Jaeger brillaron como dos piedras preciosas.

.

Levi, observándolo todo desde la esquina que daba a otro corredor, no quiso ver lo que vino después del abrazo que se dieron. Ugh. Hanji, a su lado, sí que asomó la cabeza para ver.

—Madre mía, qué juventud más atrevida —comentó entusiasmada—. Míralos, Levi.

—No, pedazo de lunática. Y no hables tan alto, que nos van a descubrir.

El capitán negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Sin duda, ser el líder de esos mocosos no estaba pagado.

.

 **Lo sé,** **es raro, ¿verdad? xD**

 **No sé cómo se me ocurre escribir estooo.**


	14. Tener un crush

Veintidós tíos corriendo detrás de una pelota, ¿qué tiene de especial? Para mí, absolutamente nada. El fútbol es algo que a toda mi familia le gusta; a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi hermano, a mi abuelo y a mi abuela. Las rivalidades, por supuesto, salen a relucir constantemente, sobretodo en los mundiales, ya que mi madre, siendo una japonesa de pura cepa, apoya a su selección con fervor; mi padre, como buen inglés bebedor de té, apoya a los suyos. Por su lado, Levi se muestra neutral.

Y yo, Mikasa Ackerman, aunque no lo diga, apoyo a la selección alemana, lo que me hace la oveja negra de la familia doblemente. Y estarás preguntándote: «¿por qué apoyas a los alemanes si ni siquiera te gusta el fútbol?» ¡Pues porque el delantero estrella está como un tres!

Eren Jaeger, el que luce el dorsal 10 a su espalda, es el delantero titular de Alemania. Juega en un gran equipo español, uno correspondiente a la capital, y es uno de los mejores arietes del momento.

Su palmarés es tan exquisito como su físico, y alguna que otra revista lo ha calificado como uno de los hombres más sexis de la actualidad. Y no es para menos, si con ese cuerpo, esos ojazos... Es moreno, castaño, de constitución atlética... No te haces una idea de lo bien que lo paso, de lo mucho que se me alegra la vista, cuando ese maravilloso deportista se quita la camiseta para celebrar un gol.

Es mi amor imposible. A mis veinticinco años, me siento como una adolescente.

—Nunca lo conocerás —se mofa Levi, conocedor de mis fantasías.

—Y tú nunca conocerás a Petra Ral.

Petra Ral es una actriz de cine que tiene conquistado a mi hermano.

—Tch.

Tener un _crush_ es muy malo, pero... no pierdo la esperanza de conocer a Eren Jaeger.


	15. Cómo conocí al idiota de tu padre

Sonreía, se llenaba de orgullo, al ver en las librerías su obra, su libro. _Bajas Pasiones_ era un éxito, y ella había sido la autora de ese éxito.

Después de escribir pequeñas historias y cuentos que habían pasado sin pena ni gloria por las editoriales, se decantó por hacer lo que siempre había querido: una novela erótica. Y no una novela erótica cualquiera, no; una que pusiera la piel de gallina, que pervirtiera los sentidos y que hiciera enrojecer hasta al más inocentes de los inocentes. Pues bien, lo había conseguido, y el libro, un best seller que iba por su décima edición llevando diez meses publicado, había sido elogiado por muchísimos críticos.

Excepto por uno.

 **Eren Jaeger.**

"¿Es que este tío no tiene otros libros que criticar", razonaba Mikasa, mientras veía en su ordenador lo último que ese tipo había dicho sobre ella.

«Bajas Pasiones tiene una narración fluida y elegante, sí, es uno de esta autora, Mikasa Ackerman. Pero, me temo que esto, acompañado por las escenas calientes y explícitas, es lo que engancha, en lugar del argumento. Las páginas de Bajas Pasiones nos cuentas la historia de dos jóvenes homosexuales, un cristiano y un musulmán, ni más, ni menos. Debo recalcar que esta idea podría haber dado pie a una historia mucho más compleja, metiendo intereses religiosos y haciendo hincapié en el tabú que supondría para las familias de los protagonistas la orientación sexual de estos, sin embargo, casi toda la novela consiste en escenas que no dejan nada a la imaginación, lo que rompe por completo el erotismo y da pie a lo pornográfico. El erotismo es sutileza, medias palabras y, en resumen, dejar a la imaginación del lector volar.

Bajas Pasiones es, desde mi punto de vista, una obra pornográfica, con un argumento simple. Es como narrar una peli porno. Y todos sabemos que las pelis porno no destacan por sus historias.»

Al leer la última entrada del blog de Jaeger, Mikasa apretó los dientes, cabreada. ¿Se supone que debería tomárselo como una crítica constructiva, o como una invitación a meterse a guionista de pelis guarras?

No tardó en ponerse en contacto con Eren, por Twitter, y su cuestión fue directa y tajante:

 _«¿No tienes más novelas que criticar, Eren Jaeger?»_

Y a partir de ese momento, todo comenzó.

 _«Vaya, si es Mikasa Ackerman, autora del best seller de moda»,_ le respondió horas después.

En primera instancia, y por su manera de redactar, Eren le pareció una persona arrogante.

 _«He visto tu blog, y he pensado en que quizá podríamos vernos en persona, para que me digas todo eso a la cara.»_

 _«Vaya, ¿por qué no? Pocas veces se me presenta una oportunidad como esta. ¿Eres de Shigansina, verdad? ¿Conoces la cafetería Arlet?_

Mikasa conocía el establecimiento en cuestión. Había desayunado muchas veces ahí; incluso, conocía al dueño.

 _«Sí, lo conozco.»_

 _«Vale. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos ahí el viernes por la mañana, a las diez y media?»_

 _«Me parece bien. Ahí estaré.»_

 _«De acuerdo. Hasta entonces. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que ninguno tenga que poner una orden de alejamiento contra el otro ;)»_

Mikasa no respondió. _Menudo idiota,_ pensó. ¿En serio acababa de concertar un cita con el individuo que ponía a parir a su obra, con críticas destructivas? Así era, y no pensaba faltar.

.

Cuando el viernes llegó, se levantó energética. Tenía ganas de comerse el mundo, especialmente, de devorar al innombrable. Se vistió formal; a ver, tampoco usó sus mejores galas, pero tampoco las peores. Antes de salir, se echó un ejemplar de Bajas Pasiones en el bolso, por si se requería de uno durante la charla, y cogió un paraguas, pues el cielo estaba nublado. Acto seguido, partió a pie hacia la cafetería, que no quedaba demasiado lejos de su apartamento.

Estaba convencida de que aquella tertulia sería, cuanto menos, entretenida. Sino violenta. Si por mensaje ya había saltado un pequeñísima chispa de agresividad por mensaje entre ellos —y eso que era la primera vez que hablaban—, ¿qué ocurriría en público?

Lo averiguaría en breve.

Eren estaba sentado en una mesa, esperando. En efecto, era tal y como mostraban sus fotos; castaño, moreno y hasta hubiese pensado que bastante atractivo si no estuviera cegada por el resquemor. Eso sí: no sabía por qué, pero se lo esperaba mucho más elegante; el joven hombre vestía un simple suéter color pistacho y unos vaqueros. Se esperaba de él una imagen de... ¿erudito?

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Mikasa, cierto? Soy Eren Jaeger, tu crítico más acérrimo. Es un placer conocerte.

"Empezamos bien", pensó la susodicha, sentándose frente a él.

—Igualmente, Eren —respondió.

En ese momento, el camarero, quien era el viejo Arlet, se acercó a ellos para preguntarles qué deseaban tomar. Mikasa pidió un descafeinado y un cruasán, y Eren un cortado acompañados por un par de tostadas. Y pagaron.

Entonces, fueron al tema.

—Bien, ¿qué tienes que decirme sobre Bajas Pasiones?

—Oh, ¿por dónde debería empezar? —Eren le dio un sorbo a su taza—. Primero, hablemos de lo bueno: como ya habrás leído en mi blog, tu narración es sencillamente exquisita. Elegante e incluso poética.

Mikasa rodó los ojos.

—Vaya, menos mal que algo de mi obra le gusta al gran Eren Jaeger, ¿eh?

—Y también —prosiguió—, la caracterización de los personajes es muy buena. Cuando lees el libro, tienes la sensación de que estás tratando con personas reales, y no con personajes literarios. Eso es algo que me ha encantado, no te lo voy a negar.

Bueno, al menos algo le «ha encantando». Sin duda, ese sujeto era un hueso duro de roer.

—¿Y las cosas que no te gustan? Porque tengo entendido que no son pocas —Mikasa le dio un mordisco a su cruasán.

—Mm, bueno. Tu novela está clasificada como erótica, pero es pornográfica se mire por donde se mire.

Ella frunció las cejas.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay entre lo pornográfico y lo erótico? Siempre he pensado que son lo mismo.

—No, no lo son. Hay una delgada línea que separa las dos cosas.

"Genial, ahora pretende darme lecciones", pensaba Mikasa. "A mí, ahora, después de sacar un best seller, va a venir este tío a enseñarme, ¡ja! No se lo cree ni él."

—Pero lo más importante: el sentimiento de vacío que envuelve la trama.

"¿Qué?"

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues a que, sin ánimo de ofender, se nota que eres una inexperta en el amor. Los personajes se sienten muy reales, sí, pero a la hora de relacionarse románticamente, no lo son. A raíz de esto, he leído algunas de tus otras obras de corte amoroso y... he encontrado el mismo problema. Por eso, he llegado a una conclusión: Bajas Pasiones es una historia pornográfica escrita por una mujer con un historial romántico pobre cuyo encanto reside en lo explícito de sus escenas y la diferencia racial de sus protagonistas, presentándonos un amor prohibido que involucra las religiones y costumbres de cada uno.

Mikasa iba a decir algo, pero sólo atinó a entreabrir los labios. Vaya, vaya, ¡vaya! La lengua afilada del crítico la había dejado sin palabras... Joder, ¿qué se supone que debería decir ante eso? Vale, sí, cierto era que tenía poca experiencia en en los asuntos del corazón, ¡pero eso no había sido un impedimento! ¿Acaso su escritura revelaba aquello...?

—Oye, ¿y tú qué sabes sobre mi vida privada? —Bufó.

—Sé lo que leo. Lo que escribe una persona dice mucho sobre ella —Asintió, comiendo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué me sugieres?

—Te sugiero aprender sobre el amor. Vamos, que pruebes a sentirlo en carne propia, y luego escribas sobre él.

—Imagino que tú tendrás mucha experiencia, ¿no? Porque si no, no sé qué haces diciéndome esto de buena mañana.

—Bueno, tuve pareja, pero me dijo que era un inmaduro y me dejó, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Yo un inmaduro! —Se indignó repentinamente.

El comentario le hizo gracia a Mikasa.

—Un inmaduro con labia —puntualizó.

—¡Eh!

Volvió a reírse genuinamente.

—Jode que le saquen a uno las imperfecciones, ¿eh?

Hubo silencio por un instante. Se escuchó un trueno en la lejanía, y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre la ciudad.

—Bueno, pues ha sido una grata experiencia conocerte, Eren —dijo Mikasa con retintín—. Me voy, que no está el día para estar fuera de casa.

El hombre la paró.

—¡Es-espera! —Se rascó la frente—. No he traído paraguas, ¿te importaría acompañarme hasta la parada de autobús...?

—Je, parece que además de inmaduro, eres un desastre —Lo oyó suspirar—. Anda, vamos.

Era buena de más. Debería haber dejado que se mojara, pero no, compartió el cobijo de su paraguas con él.

Tenía que admitir que Eren Jaeger no le había caído mal, era un poco capullo, pero bueno, ya había conocido antes a unos cuantos capullos.

Y entonces, cuando llegaron al destino, Eren dijo algo que marcaría el inicio de una bonita relación:

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si yo te enseño algo sobre el amor, y tú me enseñas algo sobre la madurez?

Qué directo.

—Me parece un trato justo —Sonrió Mikasa—. Nos vemos el miércoles en la cafetería, a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Años después, el hijo de ambos les preguntaría cómo se conocieron.

.

—Entonces... ¿Criticabas a mamá? —preguntó el pequeño Mick Jaeger, de once años.

Eren, quien le había contado todo —omitiendo algunos detalles—, se apresuró a aclarar:

—Sí, sus novelas. Así fue como nos conocimos, y creo que quiso matarme la primera vez que me vio —Rió—. Pero, la segunda vez que nos vimos, se enamoró de mí, de mi simpatía, de mi madurez...

—¿De tu madurez? —Mikasa arqueó una ceja, divertida—. ¿De esa que no tenías?

Eren empezó a reírse.

Mick no entendía nada.

Sólo sus padres.

.

 **Otra cosa rara.**


	16. Quédate

—¿ **S** abes qué? Siempre he pensado que el imbécil de mi hermano —Se detuvo, emitiendo un hipido— es una mezcla entre Leo Messi y Tyrion Lannister, ¡puff! Se cree el mejor del mundo, pero sólo es un enano listillooo.

Eren sintió el impulso de reírse; los comentarios de una borrachísima Mikasa eran dignos de enmarcar. No obstante, se contuvo ante tanta jocosidad y buscó la llave de la casa debajo del felpudo, intentando, a su vez, sostenerla con el otro brazo para que no se partiera la cara contra el suelo de la jumera que llevaba.

"Madre mía, ¡menos mal que sus padres están de viaje de negocios! —pensaba Eren—. Ya me veía dando explicaciones..."

Efectivamente, ni los padres ni su hermano, el gnomo de jardín, estaban en casa.

—Vamos, Mikasa, a dormir la mona —Eren avanzó por el pasillo, rezando para que su acompañante no le vomitara encima. La muchacha caminaba (o eso intentaba) a su compás, apoyándose en él—. Mañana tendrás una resaca monumental.

—Ahgh... —oyó un balbuceo.

Eren se paró al llegar a las escaleras. Suspiró y, con la poca delicadeza que lo caracterizaba, se echó a su borracha amiga al hombro, como un saco de patatas. "Vaya, pesa más de lo que parece", se dijo a sí mismo. Subió los escalones que llevaban a la segunda planta, y llegó hasta el dormitorio.

"Misión cumplida", pensó al dejarla en la cama. Pero, antes de que pudiera levantarse del borde del colchón, unos finos brazos le rodearon el torso con fuerza. Eren abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió la mejilla de Mikasa frotarse contra su espalda, cuan gato restregándose contra el tobillo de su amo.

—Mika... a...

—No te vayas —ronroneó—. Podemos pasarlo muy bien esta noche...

Eren no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba; la Mikasa ebria decía cosas que la sobria jamás de los jamases diría. Como por ejemplo, aquella preposición indecente.

—Estás muy borracha. Deberías dormirte —Eren trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero era imposible. Esa chica tenía mucha fuerza—. Mikasa...

—Quédate —le volvió a susurrar— ¿Qué prisa tienes...?

Eren, sin más remedio, cedió.

—Está bien, está bien. Me quedaré un poco.

Dubitativo (y un tanto avergonzado), se tumbó junto a ella, dándole la espalda. No creía que acabaría la noche en la cama de su mejor amiga. Sentía su pecho pegado a su espalda, cosa que lo hacía enrojecer; notó la respiración de Mikasa contra su nuca, cosa que...

"¡Madre mía, madre mía! Eren contrólate; inspira, expira; inspira, expira..."

—Eres muy cálido...

"Oh, Dios mío."

—Quiero besarte...

El interior de Eren Jaeger se convirtió en un volcán; sus venas, en vez de sangre, parecían transportar lava. Tenía calor, pero un calor diferente al de verano. Si se giraba, si osaba girarse...

Se giró.

La observó con detenimiento. Su piel pálida había adquirido un tono rojizo debido al estado de embriaguez; sus ojos grises, caídos, y sus labios...

Ay, sus labios.

Mikasa fue la primera en actuar, besándole de lleno en la boca. Eren, dejándose llevar, correspondió al beso, atrayéndola de la cintura. Porque, la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, era cayendo en ella. Se besaron con cariño, saboreando los belfos de otro, subiendo en intensidad a cada segundo.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y Eren, notando un delicioso cosquilleo en los labios, abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Mikasa profundamente dormida.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y volvió a sellar sus párpados.

—Buenas noches, Mikasa.


	17. Compañeros con derechos

**COMPAÑEROS CON DERECHOS**

—Tú, vago, mueve el culo y ayúdame a limpiar la casa.

Eren pasó de ella olímpicamente —como siempre—, y siguió jugando al Skyrim en la consola. Uf, ¡podría pasarse todo el santo día jugando!

—Ludópata de mierda —gruñó Mikasa—. Llevas toda la puta mañana jugando.

—Estoy de vacaciones, china —Y continuó con su vicio, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañera de piso.

Mikasa bufó, controlándose para no darle un escobazo en la cabeza. Bueno, eso sí que sería un problema, podía acabar en chirona por matarlo merecidamente. Es que Eren se merecía una paliza de las gordas; debieron haberle dado un par de hostias de pequeño.

—Que soy mitad japonesa, no china, troglodita racista. Y me importa una mierda que estés de vacaciones, que yo también lo estoy y tengo que limpiar igual.

—Mira quién fue a hablar: la que me llama alemán nazi —Eren sonrió de lado, retador—. Siéntate y no hagas nada, que las vacaciones son para tocarse los huevos... Bueno, los ovarios en tu caso

Era un caso perdido. Pero Mikasa no iba a permitir que se saliese con la suya.

—Vago de mierda. Te estás poniendo bien gordo de tanto estar sentado.

El jovenzuelo se encogió de hombros.

—Pues mira, así tengo reservas para cuando sea el fin del mundo y no haya comida —respondió—. En cambio tú, que estás en el pellejo, no durarás ni dos días, ojos rasgados.

—Gilipollas —Mikasa chirrió los dientes, furiosa. "No le estrelles la fregona en la cabeza, no se la estrelles...", se repetía como un mantra—. Yo mantengo mi tipo para no acabar siendo una gorda _colesterosa_ como tú. Te hace falta sudar un poco la camiseta, gordo.

Eres pausó la partida, y la observó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Pues _hazme_ sudar _tú_ —Mikasa enrojeció ante su perversión—. Ven aquí, ven, que te voy a hacer sudar en el sofá, _Mikasita_. Vas a sudar más que dándole veinte vueltas a la manzana.

—Eres un salido, ¡descarado!

—Pero venga, ¿no quieres que sude...? Oye, ¡no te vayas! —Empezó a reírse.

Mikasa salió corriendo, dejándolo solito con su amado videojuego. Vaya, no lo había llamado enfermo, ni violador, ni acosador... ¡Se había largado sin darle la vara!

— _Bua_ , lo que tiene uno que hacer para quedarse solo —Soltó una carcajada—. Ya volverás, _ojitos rasgados..._


	18. Compañeros con derechos, volumen 2

Cuando Mikasa entró a la sala de estar, inmediatamente se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Vamos a ver, Eren, ¿qué te cuesta ponerte algo de ropa.

Él, tirado en el sofá con tan sólo unos bóxers, apartó la vista del móvil y la miró, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya así? Hace calor y la ropa molesta —replicó.

—Que no es de buena educación estar en bolas frente a una mujer. Y, además, no tengo porqué ver tus _michelines_.

Eren curvó los labios, formando una de esas sonrisas gatunas, traviesas, perversas, en las que era un experto. Mikasa se tensó al verlo levantarse.

 _"Oh, no."_

—Pues tú bien que me miras —Le mostró sus dientes, acercándosele peligrosamente.

—Quita, cavernícola, no te me acerques —bufó, dando un paso atrás.

Demasiado tarde. Eren ya se le había echado encima, agarrándola por la cintura y acercando sus labios a su oreja. Mikasa notó un escalofrío surcarle la columna vertebral.

—Venga, chi—, japonesa mía, _quítate la ropa,_ que hace un calor... —le susurró con voz ronca, y sintió como los belfos de su compañero de piso rozaban levemente el lóbulo de su oreja—. Abrasante...

—Suelta —Y, para apartarlo, trató de empujarlo. Mierda, lo había tocado—. Eren, pervertido de pacotilla, suéltame ahora mismo...

Eren le sopló, suave, en el oído.

—Te suelto, pero sólo si prometes que me dejarás ir en calzoncillos por la casa.

—Sí, sí, te lo prometo, pero déjame.

—Y... —Las manos del joven ascendieron por su espalda, dejándola todavía más tensa—... Admitirás que estoy muy bueno, _buenísimo_.

Mikasa cerró los ojos.

—Estás... muy bueno, _buenorro_ , eres todo un sex symbol —dijo, con un tic en el párpado y la cara roja—. ¿Me sueltas ya?

Eren asintió, estrellándole un repentino beso en la mejilla, clavándole los morros durante cinco largos (y calurosos) segundos. Luego la miró a los ojos, sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Trato hecho. Pero, si quieres quitarte la ropa, yo encantado...

— _No_ —sentenció Mikasa, dándose la vuelta, con dirección a su cuarto.


	19. Compañeros con derechos, volumen 3

—¡Ojos rasgados, mira esto!

Mikasa suspiró por la interrupción, alzó la vista del libro, su querido Oliver Twist, y se topó con la estampa de Eren Jaeger, el tarado con el que vivía, sin camiseta, seguramente aprovechando su promesa de dejarlo ir semidesnudo por la casa. Supuso que se lo estaba restregando, claro, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

A lo mejor quería lucir palmito delante de ella, o mostrar su bronceado. ¡A saber!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Eren posó cuan culturista exhibiendo su musculatura—. El gimnasio está dando resultados, ¡ya no podrás llamarme gordo, ja!

Oh, ¿de veras? ¿Cómo debía llamarlo estando hecho un palillo?

—Umm, ya te buscaré otro apodo peyorativo, no te preocupes.

—¿Peyo-qué? —dudó él—. Qué palabras más raras.

Mikasa suspiró y volvió a centrarse en su libro. Eren, no contento, se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. "¿Y ahora qué?", pensó ella, mirándolo de reojo.

—Venga, Mikasa —Se le acercó a la cara—. Sabes que siempre seré _tu gordito_.

Otra vez ese tono ronco, coño. Eren podía pasar de idiota a seductor en cuestión de segundos, especialmente cuando se trataba de jugar con los dobles sentidos de las palabras y emplearlas para crear tensión, de la sexual y de la no resuelta. Tres ingredientes que pueden provocar muchas cosas, algunas no actas para todos los públicos.

—Sólo que ahora, estoy más bueno que antes —le susurró al oído, arrastrando los vocablos.

Mikasa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Y no porque su compañero estuviera coqueteándole, eso no le sorprendía, si no porque le había resultado jodidamente sexy y eso no podía ser posible. No, no y no.

—Joder.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Eren, alejando su cara a una distancia decente.

Y, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer (total, ¡de perdido al río!), giró la cabeza y le estampó un beso en los labios que Eren, asombrado y ansioso —un poco cachondo también, no nos vamos a engañar—, demoró unos segundos más antes de que Mikasa rompiera el contacto.

Joder, era uno de esos momentos en los que te preguntas qué demonios acabas de hacer. Ese momento en el que te sientes como Eva dándole un mordisco a la manzana de la discordia. Pues de este modo se sentía Mikasa, al haber sucumbido ante los instintos primarios de ser humano, ante la tentación.

—Vaya —masculló Eren, juguetón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, con los mofletes y la punta de la nariz colorados.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó en los labios del muchacho.

 _—Qué corto._

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír ante su mohín de niño pequeño.

—Bueno, siempre puedo darte otro.


	20. Compañeros con derechos, volumen 4

Eren se quedó mirando, pensativo.

—Vaya, la camiseta y el sujetador hacen que parezcan más grandes —puntualizó socarrón, admirando el busto de la mujer bajo su cuerpo.

Mikasa rodó los ojos.

—Vino a hablar el adonis —ironizó.

—Estaba bromeando —Se rió, plantándole un beso en el canalillo—. Tus tetas son perfectas.

Ella suspiró al sentir los labios de su compañero besarle el abdomen, en dirección descendente. Si en el momento en que comenzó a vivir con él, hace dos añitos, le hubiesen dicho que se acabarían liando, habría soltado una risotada. Pero, mira, ahí estaban. ¡Qué cosas tiene la vida!

Con Eren "salido" Jaeger había acabado teniendo una relación de amor-odio, con una extraña, irónica y humorística química que casi parecía ser sacada de una película de Woody Allen.

—Espera, Eren —lo detuvo, con un gesto de preocupación teatralmente fingido.

—¿Qué?

—Es que... soy virgen.

— _¡¿Cómo?!_ —Eren abrió los ojos como platos, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esta vez, fue Mikasa la que se rió.

—Ups, es coña.

—Por Dios, por un instante me lo he creído —admitió—. Ya te veía obligándome a casarme contigo para poder follar.

— _«Follar»_ —Mikasa hizo una mueca—. Tu vulgaridad me hace replantearme el hecho de mantener relaciones contigo.

Eren apresó sus labios en un beso.

—Follar, echar un polvo, echar un _kiki_ , tener sexo, hacer el amor... Es todo lo mismo, y tú y yo lo vamos a hacer —susurró contra su boca.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Esa noche hicieron de todo menos dormir.


	21. 16

**APARTADO ACLARATORIO:** **Lo escrito en cursiva son eventos del pasado.**

OoOo

 **S** upo quién era. Vestía bien, mucho mejor que cuando lo conoció, llevaba una americana marrón sobre una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros; su pelo castaño, antes alborotado, ahora estaba repeinado hacia atrás, engominado. Su rostro, lampiño en su momento, ahora presentaba una cuidada barba sombreada. Su mirada, que recordaba rebelde y brillante, ahora estaba diferente, calmada pero, como era de esperarse, algo sorprendida.

Ella, aferrándose al carrito de la compra como si le fuese la vida en ello, le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos interminables. Es él, pensó, y me ha reconocido y va a decir algo.

El hombre dio un paso hacia delante, inseguro, como si estuviese caminando descalzo sobre una superficie de clavos ardiendo. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de pronunciarse, ella no tenía fuerza para escuchar esa voz después de tantos años; a penas podía mantenerle la mirada sin sentirse los ojos humedecidos y, por esto, porque no quería acabar llorando frente a él, salió corriendo del supermercado, recordando lo que pasó hace veinte años.

OoOo

 _Aquel día, se celebraba el cumpleaños de Reiner Braun y, aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios, este había montado una fiesta con todo lo que su madre no le permitía tocar: alcohol y marihuana. Había invitado a todos sus amigos, por supuesto; medio instituto estaba en su casa ese día. Desde los repetidores de primero hasta los mayores de último curso._

 _Pero los invitados de honor (y con los que estaría hablando en todo momento) eran sus compañeros de clase; su colega Bert; la estoica Annie; los tontos de Connei y Sasha; la bruja de Ymir; la santa Christa —la cual le gustaba—; el chulo de Jean; el tranquilo Armin y, para rematar, al peleante de Eren y su novia, Mikasa._

 _Reiner tenía una regla muy estricta que procuraba cumplir: no emborracharse ni colocarse en las fiestas organizadas en su casa. En el hipotético caso de que apareciera alguien no deseado, como sus tíos o padres, tendría que tener todas sus facultades sanas si no quería que el castigo se prolongara por años («¡Fumando yerba en esta casa! ¡Debería darte vergüenza, hijo!»). Y también para controlar el cotarro; como anfitrión, intentaba que esa panda de animales salvajes no arramblaran con todo a su paso._

 _Sí, Reiner tenía un código de comportamiento, pero ese día se lo había saltado cuando Ymir, quien lo había retado a un concurso de bebidas al cual se había negado a participar, pronunció las palabras mágicas:_

 _—¡Pero mira que eres marica, Reina! —La pecosa comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, mientras abrazaba a Christa con un brazo y sostenía un botellín de cerveza en la otra._

 _Todos los adolescentes están llenos de hormonas y se irritan con facilidad. Reiner no era la excepción y, dispuesto a defender su heterosexualidad («¡Me tiré al equipo de animadoras entero!»), accedió a participar en aquel estúpido juego._

 _Sentada en el sofá, un poco alegre por las copas, Mikasa vaticinó que Reiner acabaría por los suelos e Ymir, con un hígado de hierro bien acostumbrado, riéndose como una loca. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaba._

 _Miró al sofá de enfrente y, para su sorpresa, Bertolt y Annie se estaban pegando un magreo en vivo y en directo. De fondo, Pour some sugar on me de Def Leppard le daba a esa escena un toque salvaje. La rubia, que rara vez mostraba alguna expresión, estaba besándose con Bert, rojísima y sin separarse. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, diría que iban a montárselo ahí mismo, delante de todos, pero finalmente acabaron separándose y siguieron dándose arrumacos durante el resto del guateque. Claro, Bertolt Hoover no era ese tipo de chico; todo lo que tenía de alto, lo tenía de timidez. Y Annie tampoco era de las que se liaba con cualquiera («No necesito ningún hombre; no necesito a nadie, en general.»), era una chica seria que, a pesar de tener pinta de macarra y varios piercings, se hacía de respetar._

 _En ese momento, Mikasa sintió el brazo de su chico rodearle los hombros. Eren, a su lado, se estaba fumando un porro que Connei le había pasado. Nunca lo había visto hacerlo, pero él estaba tan pancho, como si lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces._

 _—¿Una calada? —le ofreció—. Te va a gustar, de verdad._

 _Si hay algo que Mikasa le había prometido a sus padres, era que jamás tocaría la droga («¡Nunca aceptes, hija mía! Ni aunque te digan que eres una cobarde. ¡La droga es la perdición.»), pero, ¿quién, en la piel de un adolescente, hace caso a sus padres? Ella era una de las pocas que sí. Además, le daba miedo aquella mierda._

 _Según sabía, la marihuana la había traído un tal Marcel, un amigote de Reiner que no tenía muy buena reputación. La maría podría estar adulterada o vete tú a saber qué, mas nadie se había puesto a pensar en ello._

 _—No, yo..._

 _Había empezado a sonar Broken, beat Scarred, de Metallica._

 _—Ah, vamos, Mikasa —Eren resopló, exhalando el humo—. Hasta Armin se ha fumado uno. Vamos, pruébalo. Por uno no pasa nada._

 _Armin Arlet ni bebía ni fumaba; sin embargo, esa vez estaba bebiendo como un cosaco junto a Jean, el cual le había ofrecido un porro y lo había aceptado («La marihuana mata neuronas, y yo quiero mucho a las mías.»), seguramente motivado por el alcohol en vena. Jean Kirstein se rió y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda cuando, a la primera chupada, el joven rubio empezó a toser como si estuviera atragantándose._

 _Mikasa no lo podía creer. No daba crédito a muchas cosas que veía; todos habían sucumbido a aquello a lo que, según decían, no sucumbirían jamás. La situación los arrastra, pensó, los lleva a puntos que no podrían ni imaginarse. Otro buen ejemplo de esto, era Sasha Braus («Yo nunca bebo; es malo para el cuerpo.»), que había ido al baño, ayudada por Connei Springer («¡Unos chupitos no le hacen mal a nadie!»), a vomitar todo lo que su organismo no podía mantener dentro._ _Y es que realmente era cierto, el panorama arrastraba a las personas a sus límites. Todos querían adaptarse a la situación para no quedar mal. Mikasa, que a la vez era consciente de todo esto, también se dejó llevar, motivada por la seguridad de su novio y la voz de James Hetfield cantando que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte._ _—Está bien, dámelo —habló el alcohol por ella._

 _Eren le sonrió y le pasó el cigarrillo. Mikasa, dubitativa, se lo pensó un momento, sólo para acabar posando sus labios en la boquilla y aspiró. Aspiró y mentiría si dijera que no se arrepintió. Debido a su inexperiencia, empezó a toser, sintiéndose asfixiada por el humo. No supo decir a qué le había sabido pero, de alguna manera, dio otra calada, y otra, y lo compartió con Eren._

 _Si sus padres los vieran... Si los señores Ackerman, o los Jaeger, presenciaran el fumadero de opio en el que se había convertido el domicilio Braun, no podrían creerlo. Pero estaba ocurriendo; tenían alcohol, cannabis (como diría Armin) y música, lo necesario para divertirse a lo grande y acabar por el suelo. Lo necesario para alcanzar la cumbre y estrellarse contra el suelo en a penas un par de horas, y todo por no quedar como el cobarde, como el aguafiestas que no se atreve porque sus papis no lo dejan. ¿Y qué importaba eso a esas alturas?_

 _Mikasa no supo en que momento Eren, ebrio y colocado, empezó a besarla con fruición. Y ella, que empezaba a ver a través de un filtro de irrealidad, le siguió el juego. Jugó como nunca, apostó como nunca. Compartieron besos cargados de saliva, muy diferentes a los que se daban habitualmente; estos estaban un nivel por encima, eran calientes y buscaban mucho más. No había nada de dulce, nada. Sólo dos lenguas que bailaban en bocas ajenas, que se mezclaban en una danza ardiente y húmeda._

OoOo

El hombre, parado en el pasillo del supermercado, echó a correr detrás de aquella mujer de cabello negro. Dios mío, ¿realmente era ella? Creyó, por un estúpido segundo, que había tenido una alucinación.

Corrió, apartando a una madre y a un hijo de su camino, hasta salir del súper y mirar a ambos lados. Gente, gente, gente y más gente; demasiadas caras y ninguna era la que buscaba. ¿Se había evaporado? Localizó una melena negra en la distancia, alejándose cada vez más entre la multitud y volvió a correr y a gritar un nombre que llevaba dos décadas sin pronunciar.

—¡Mikasa!

OoOo

 _—Eren... —murmuró, sus mejillas ardiendo, al sentir la mano de su pareja tocarla por encima de la blusa. Le pareció que la mano de Eren tocaba la piel de su pecho._

 _El chico acalló sus réplicas con un nuevo ósculo, mordisqueando sus labios y tirando del inferior con levedad. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, los belfos de Eren se habían posado sobre su cuello, succionando, y Mikasa perdió la noción de todo y jadeó. De pronto, el sofá se le hizo demasiado pequeño e incómodo._

 _Sintió que todo sonaba más alto que su voluntad; la música, las voces de la gente, los latidos de su corazón... Hasta que la voz de Ymir, que había vapuleado a Reiner, fue lo que lo rompió todo:_

 _—¡Id a una habitación a hacer guarrerías, tortolos!_

 _Guarrerías como las que estaban haciendo Franz y Hanna en el dormitorio de los señores Braun. Oh, pensó. Entonces, Eren la llevó de la mano hacia el cuarto de Reiner, mientras algunos les silbaban descaradamente y les gritaban ciertas inmoralidades. «Déjalo seco», «a por ello, tigre», «¡un brindis por Jaeger, que va a mojar el churro!»_

 _Y mientras, Mikasa sentía que su cuerpo había dejado de pertenecerle._

 _—¡Follódromo Braun, señores! —escuchó chillar a Ymir antes de entrar al cuarto._

OoOo

La mujer sentía sus rodillas temblar; creía que en cualquier momento caería y él la alcanzaría. Debía correr, correr y correr hasta dejarlo atrás.

—¡Mikasa! —oyó su voz en la lejanía, lo que la alentó a acelerar la marcha.

Su voz sonaba más adulta, mucho más que cuando eran dos niñatos. Tuvo la sensación de que no era la misma persona. Lo último que habría imaginado, es que volvería a escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de ese chico... No, ahora era un hombre; un hombre que, cuando aún no lo era, le hizo mucho daño.

Continuó corriendo, bajo la mirada de los peatones, sin poder detener la tormenta de recuerdos que abarrotaba su mente.

OoOo

 _—Confía en mí, Mikasa —murmuró el chico, besándole el mentón. La susodicha sabía que no podía confiar en él, no así, porque su aliento apestaba a alcohol y ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo—. Todas las parejas hacen esto..._

 _Pero ella nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba borracha y drogada. En ese momento no era consciente de sus actos, ninguno lo era. Estaban desnudos, en la cama de un amigo, expuestos a que alguien los viera, los fotografiara o los grabara en aquella comprometida situación._

 _Eren, torpe, se introdujo en su interior sin cuidado. La chica gimió de dolor, pero él no se detuvo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Comenzó a mover las caderas en un vaivén lento, tanteando terreno, adaptándose a la estrechez húmeda de su novia. Sintió la paredes internas aprisionar su virilidad. Su confusa mente no procesaba que Mikasa era virgen y, según se decía, la primera vez resultaba dolorosa para una mujer. No obstante, Eren no entendía de delicadeza, y menos en el estado en e que se encontraba, por lo que no tuvo ninguna contemplación al embestirla, besarla como una fiera y dejarle marcas rojizas por el cuello y el pecho._

 _Mikasa se aferró a su espalda y se dejó hacer. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el placer sexual, que debería haber sido una prioridad, quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Días después, haría el vano esfuerzo de recordar qué ocurrió, pero sólo encontraría un espacio en blanco._

 _Minutos después, los movimientos rítmicos de Eren Jaeger cesaron y sintió algo húmedo inundando su interior, algo que él debió haber echado fuera._

OoOo

Mikasa creía haberle dado esquinazo. Entre lágrimas, llegó a su calle, al portal del edificio en el que adquiriera un apartamento hace unos años. Saliendo por la puerta, vio a un muchacho joven, de alborotado pelo negro e intensa mirada verde azulada, que la escrutó con sorpresa.

Entonces terminó de romperse. Se prometió que, si algún día llegaba ese día, se mantendría fuerte, pero no era capaz de frenar las lágrimas acumuladas durante veinte años. El chico, que respondía al nombre de Mark y en ese momento estaba a punto de salir a correr un rato, se dejó abrazar por ella, sorprendido y correspondiendo el gesto, sin saber qué estaba pasando en ese momento.

Mark alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre, con su mismo color de ojos, parado a unos cinco metros de distancia. Parecía atónito.

Sin separarse de la mujer, le preguntó:

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede?

OoOo

 _La fiesta de Reiner Braun marcó un antes y un después._

 _Unas semanas más tarde, Mikasa empezó a notar ciertos cambios en su cuerpo. Se cansaba con facilidad, con cualquier cosa, con a penas un paseo. No es nada, pensó. Un día, mientras estaba con sus amigos, una arcada la hizo correr hacia el servicio y vomitar. He debido de comer algo en mal estado, pensó. Luego, la menstruación no la visitó y se quedó fría, tiesa al pensar en una posibilidad._

 _No —se dijo a sí misma—, no es posible, no puede ser. No me puede estar pasando a mí._

 _Tenía que salir de dudas. Aquella tarde, temblando, compró un test de embarazo en la farmacia y, media hora después, sollozaba sentada en la tapa del váter, con el aparatito entre sus dedos, mostrando dos rayas en la pequeña pantalla._

OoOo

—Eres... su madre —susurró Eren entre dientes. No supo en qué momento las lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Mikasa, agarrándose a la camiseta de su hijo, no lo miró.

—¿Quién es este hombre? —inquirió Mark.

OoOo

 _Por más que pasaran los años, Mikasa jamás olvidaría la cara de sus padres cuando se enteraron de eso. Su madre sostuvo el test de embarazo entre sus dedos, temblorosa, después miró a su marido, que estaba mudo, y finamente oteó en su hija. Y Mikasa sabía lo que iba a decir; sabía que sus progenitores estaban a punto de llamarla irresponsable._

 _Nada que no se hubiese dicho a sí misma un cuarto de hora antes, encerrada en el baño. Había llorado como nunca. Lo que sucedía en las películas o en las telenovelas, eso que parecía tan imposible, le había sucedido a ella: estaba embarazada a los dieciséis. Todavía le costaba pronunciarlo pero, con el paso de los días, se dio cuenta de que las cosas deben ser llamadas por su nombre y no pueden cambiarse. Si no hubiera bebido, si no hubiese aceptado ese maldito cigarrillo... Si hubiese tenido la cabeza despejada, otro destino hubiese corrido._

 _Pero Mikasa no se había olvidado del otro responsable. Eren era tan responsable como ella y tenía que decírselo._

 _Debía decírselo._

 _Y tenía miedo._

 _Tenía mucho miedo._

 _«Aborta», había dicho su madre._

 _«Por el amor de Dios, ¡Mikasa! No puedes tener a ese niño», secundó su padre._

 _«No debimos haber permitido que salieras con ese chico...»_

 _Pero Mikasa necesitaba contar con la opinión del padre de su hijo._

 _Cuando se dispuso a decírselo, Eren fumaba un cigarrillo y le sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto. La cara de Jaeger se desfiguró en una mueca de horror, el cigarro se le cayó y su veredicto la quebró en mil pedazos._

 _—Estoy embarazada —había dicho._

 _—¿No estarás pensando en tenerlo? —contestó Eren—. Oh, no... No me lo puedo creer. Mikasa, tienes que deshacerte de ese paquete._

 _—Eren, ¡es nuestro hijo!_

 _—¿Y cómo sé que es mío? —respondió él, a la defensiva, con crueldad._

 _—No me puedo creer lo que estás diciendo —susurró Mikasa— ¡Tú has sido el único con el que estado!_

 _—¡Entiéndelo, Mikasa! —gritó finalmente Eren, enfurecido— ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a alegrar por esto? No, la respuesta es no. No quiero saber nada al respecto._

OoOo

Una tonelada de remordimiento cayó sobre los hombros del hombre. Iba a caer de rodillas en cualquier momento, iba a desfallecer porque la escena que tenía ante sí era la prohibida, porque "ella se fue y seguramente abortó". Pero la otra opción se había cumplido, la que jamás se hubiese imaginado, pues, de imaginarla, acabaría llorando y recordándose a sí mismo lo hijo de puta que había sido.

Armin, la única persona a quien se lo había contado, se lo dijo muy claro: eres un cabrón y lo que has hecho no tiene nombre. Agradeció la sinceridad de su amigo, la cual fue más que suficiente para no decírselo a nadie más. El sólo hecho de pensar en la respuesta de su madre, ya le aterraba. Carla lo mataría, literal y metafóricamente.

Había guardado el secreto durante veinte años y, hoy, no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

Bueno, solamente se le venía una palabra a la mente:

 ** _Perdonadme._**

OoOo

 _Mikasa Ackerman quiso alejarse de todo y se marchó hacia el oriente, a las playas bañadas por aquel Océano del Este. El patriarca de la familia tenía negocios allí, y eso fue una excusa perfecta para largarse de Erdia. Nueve meses después, sobre las una de la madrugada y ya con diecisiete años, Mikasa tendría en brazos a un pequeño niño al que daría el nombre de Mark Ackerman._

 _Por un momento pensó que no saldría viva de la cesárea, producto del miedo; sin embargo, cuando tuvo al bebé en brazos, agradeció seguir viva, le agradeció a Dios y a todos los santos porque, después de todo lo malo, Mark fue un resquicio de luz en la oscuridad. Fue lo que le dio el valor de continuar._

 _Su maternidad no fue un impedimento para progresar. Dejaba al crío con unos abuelos que lo consentían demasiado e iba a estudiar. La vida no se acaba después de dar a luz, sino que comienza. Consiguió graduarse de la universidad con todos los honores, habiendo estudiado arquitectura. Con una cicatriz en el vientre y un hijo de cuatro años, había logrado más que otras mujeres sin tantas responsabilidades._

 _Tiempo después, se mudaría a Mitras, la capital erdiana, siendo una prestigiosa arquitecta, y allí criaría felizmente a su hijo, sin ningún hombre. Mark había preguntado varias veces por su padre, y Mikasa, sin alterarse, postergaba el asunto. Solamente pudo postergarlo hasta que el muchacho cumplió los diecisiete y le reveló el nombre de Eren Jaeger, explicándolo, con tacto y paciencia, lo que había ocurrido, omitiendo algunos detalles._

 _Y Mark se prometió darle un buen puñetazo al imbécil de su padre._

OoOo

El hijo de Eren y Mikasa tenía diecinueve cuando vio por primera vez a su padre, en plena calle.

Su madre lo miró fijamente, con los ojos nublados, y se lo dijo:

—Ese hombre es tu padre.

*

 **VOLVÍ.**


	22. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**_¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!_**

—¿Qué hacemos por San Valentín? ¿Cenamos por ahí? ¿Paseo romántico por la playa? ¿Echar un polvo?

Mikasa suspiró, negando con la cabeza lentamente. ¿Por qué Eren tenía que ser tan burro al hablar? Bueno, más que burro, brutalmente sincero. Así era e, increíblemente, así lo quería.

—Estamos en crisis Eren, hay que guardar dinero y no gastarlo en restaurantes. Y tampoco hay playa en Shigansina, so tonto —dijo—. San Valentín es un día común y corriente.

Eren hizo una mueca.

—¡Ay, no seas así, cariñín! —Se indignó—. A ver, a ver: ni cena, ni playa, así que sólo nos queda una opción...

Eren Jaeger sonrió con perversidad.

—¿Es que sólo piensas en sexo? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Corrección: en hacer el amor.

Mikasa se carcajeó.

—Cariño, tú y yo no tenemos sexo ni hacemos el amor: últimamente follamos como conejos. —Mikasa empezó a enumerar con los dedos—. En el jardín, en la casa de tus padres, en el coche, en el bar de tu hermano... ¡Ah, y aquella vez que Levi nos pilló dándole al tema en su balcón! Cómo olvidar la cara que se le quedó. —Rió—. En tu trabajo, sobre el capó del coche, en la oficina del tío Kenny... En fin, ¡muchos momentos inolvidables de esos!

Eren se le acercó, provocador.

—Pero a ti te gusta. No lo niegues.

—Me falta el toque de hombre dulce, y contigo no lo tengo —bromeó.

—¡Soy tu osito! Mira cómo me sobas.

Ah, vaya. ¿En qué momento había empezado a meterle mano? Se dio cuenta de que sus manos, traidorcilla y perversas, habían empezado a acariciar el torso de Eren y a desabotonar los botones de su camisa.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que lo nuestro es una enfermedad. Me has vuelto una ninfómana.

—Yo es que levanto pasiones —afirmó Eren, orgulloso—. Y, bueno, tú estás levantando eso y otra cosa en mí...

Mikasa vio la protuberancia en la entrepierna de su novio. Esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

—Eso puedo arreglarlo.

—Suena tentador.

—Lo es. Vamos a pelearnos, y que el ring sea la cama.

—Te tomo la palabra —asintió Eren.

Todo aclarado, Mikasa enroscó las piernas en su cintura. Eren, agarrándola del trasero y más feliz que un regaliz, se encaminó a la alcoba, a celebrar San Valentín.

 **¡Feliz San Valentín y San Solterín con retraso! Después de milenios sin subir nada, aprovecho la reciente fecha para volver con algo cutre.** **¡Wii!**


End file.
